Catch A Fallen Tear
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: Data takes in a young girl with a troubled past, and helps her overcome her nightmares. Along the way, she discovers more rocky hills in her path. Hills that Data is more than willing to carry her through...
1. Potions And Doxies

**A/N: this is a trial run. I am a HUGE Harry Potter fan, as well as Star Trek. So, since my other stories have been well liked so far, I've decided to try **

**posting my very first fanfiction involving Data/Samantha. It's NOT a love story, and it has some elements of Harry Potter in it. Mainly the MAGIC, and **

**the WAR. The familiar characters show up in the beginning and at the end, but after that, they are only mentioned a few times. That is why I didn't make  
**

**this a crossover story. I am trying to prove that Star Trek and Harry Potter CAN work together, all it takes is a little artistic license, and some creativity. **

**Also, I want to point out that this story takes place in the century of Star Trek TNG. Other then Harry's parents' graves, there is no other specific year **

**that the series takes place, so, I'm gleaning from that. And please, be nice. I worked really hard on this, and it came from when I was in a very dark **

**place. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE, EXCEPT SAMANTHA. THE OTHERS BELONG TO EITHER GENE **

**RODDENBERRY, OR JK ROWLING.**

The sun shine was leaking through the window tauntingly in the drawing room at Number twelve Grimuald Place.

"The drawing room must be done before the end of the week, and I thought you could use something to do to distract you. We've done everything except

these curtains. Put that mask on and grab a bottle." Mrs. Weasley said from in front of the window.

"Ok, sure." Fourteen year old Samantha LaBreqcue shrugged, reaching for a mask and snapping it over her nose. When she took the spray bottle from the

bucket, Mrs. Weasley said,

"Ok, now, on the count of three, spray the curtains. These doxies will put up a fight, so don't touch them, just spray them in the face."

"This won't hurt them, will it?" Ginny asked, eyeing the bottle in her hand.

"No, it just paralyzes them for a few hours. Ready? One...Two...THREE!"

seven spray bottles went to work on the curtains, and sure enough, the instant the liquid touched the worn, ragged velvet, hundreds of tiny fairy like creatures

jumped out from in between the folds, into their faces. When they were hit, they dropped to the floor, their tiny faces screwed up in angry agony. This

continued for a few hours, and soon, Mrs. Weasley told them to take a break for lunch. Samantha was sitting down and

was about to pull her gloves off when-

BANG!

A loud slam from below made them all jump.

"Wonder who's here. Probably Tonks," said Fred, tiptoeing toward the door. They all cringed when he opened it a crack.

"-COMPLETELY STUPID IDEAS, DUNG! GET THAT RUBBISH OUT OF HERE NOW-!"

He closed the door with a snap. They snickered, knowing Mundungus Fletcher had probably tried smuggling some stolen goods into Headquarters again. When

the laughter died down, they sat and talked, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to bring up lunch.

"So what was that letter all about, Sam?" Ron asked bluntly. George elbowed him in the ribs. Sam had received a short letter a few hours before, and the

others were curious about where it came from and what it was about.

"Oy, git. that's none of our business. If she wanted us to know, she'd have told us."

"It's ok. Actually, I don't know. It just said for me to go see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. At Hogwarts. Professor Snape is going to bring me to see him. I

guess Snape's got something to talk to me about as well."

"Maybe he's got some potions are something that are going to help your leg heal faster."

Ron suggested. Samantha looked up at him, with pity.

"Ron, you're half done your fifth year at Hogwarts, and you don't know the rule about dark magic? This was inflicted with dark magic, it CAN'T be healed. At

least the scars can't." She said.

"She's right, Ronald. I've told you that. Just like you can't App-"

Mrs. Weasley came in just then, red in the face, and carrying a tray of sandwiches. She set the tray down on the coffee table and looked at Sam.

"When you are finished, Professor Snape wishes to have a word with you in the kitchen. You were supposed to do it tomorrow, but Dumbledore just sent word

that it needs to be done tonight. Fred, when she's done, can you help her down to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure." Fred said through a mouthful of turkey. Mrs. Weasley left, and Sam began to get nervous.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sam. I'm sure you'll be okay." said Ginny. But by the look on Hermione's face, she knew why Sam was scared. She and Hermione

were the only Muggleborns in the house. She quickly ate and grabbed her jacket. Fred helped her out onto the landing. When they got to the basement, Sirius

(Sirius is ALIVE in this story) came out, looking slightly harassed.

"If he lays one finger on you..."

"Sirius, I can handle it. Don't worry. Remember, I've been through worse..." she looked pointedly down at her leg. He patted her shoulder and went up the

stairs. The kitchen door opened, and Professor Snape loomed in the door way. For some reason, she never had any real problems with the Potions Master. She

was polite to him, so he never gave her a hard time.

"Miss LaBrecque. Please, have a seat." he turned and gestured for her to sit at the table. She sat, slightly out of breath, and trying not to cry out in pain from

her leg. A small phial was placed in front of her. She glanced up at Snape.

"This is a Pepperup Potion. It's normally used up at the school, but it's also used to help heal wounds inflicted by Dark magic."

"Oh, wow, sir. That's interesting. I didn't know that." She said, examining the phial. Potions was her favorite subject. Judging by the small smile on his face, she

knew Professor Snape was aware of that.

"I've made a batch for you, to be taken every day. It will take some time, but your leg will heal. However, the scars will remain."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that very much."

"You are welcome. Now, I asked you to come down here for another matter besides this." Professor Snape pointed to the phial. Samantha nodded, letting him

know she was listening.

"Professor Dumbledore will be meeting us tomorrow afternoon, to discuss your guardian placement."

"G-guardian placement? Is my-?"

"Your family is fine. But Professor Dumbledore wishes to discuss something with you. However, I cannot discuss it with you today."

"Ok. I understand. Thank you, sir, for the potion. I really appreciate it."

Professor Snape nodded curtly and swept from the room. Sam sighed, and rested her chin on her hand, staring at the potion.

* * *

"So there really was no point in him darkening the doorstep of Headquarters, was there?" Ron grumbled, eyeing the potion. "And how do we know he didn't

poison this? I wouldn't drink it if I were you."

Sam rolled my grey eyes, and said, "Ron, knock it off. Professor Snape has not poisoned this. I've taken it before. And he brought this potion, which is why he

didn't wait till tomorrow."

"She's right, Ron." Hermione pipped in, sitting next to Sam on the bed.

"So are you going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Fred and George said you were brilliant at the Burrow. " Harry asked, squatting down on the

floor.

"Yeah, and it'll distract you from- oof!" Harry elbowed Ron in the chest. Sam giggled,

"It's ok. Yeah, I could use a challenge. And plus, I've been bored up at the school, since Professor McGonnagall won't let me join anything that requires me

walking. I just got to find out when I'll be leaving."

"Yeah, I heard Professor McGonnagall talking to Dumbledore about that." Harry said, playing with a small pigmypuff on the floor.

That night, after dinner, Ron, Harry, Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Samantha all took the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts. The grounds were quiet when

they arrived, except for a lantern bobbing in the distance. It was Professor Snape. He let them in the gates, saying,

"Go straight to your dormitories. No dawdling." Theywalked up to the dormitory, Rubin, her owl, now on Samantha's shoulder.

* * *

The next day, after lunch, Professor Snape stopped Samantha on her way to Transfiguration.

"After this lesson, you have a free period, am I correct?" he asked. Sam nodded, shifting her backpack.

"Yes sir."

"Come straight to the headmaster's office. "

After Transfiguration, she headed to the Headmaster's office, like she was told to, and was met by Professor Snape about halfway there. Rounding the corner,

she dropped her cane as she walked into him. he reached out and grabbed her arm before she fell to the ground.

"S-sorry, Professor," Sam stuttered, hopping on her leg, and wincing as she accidentally put weight on the bad one. Snape handed her the cane, and held her

arm until she had my balance again.

"It's alright, Miss LaBrecque. I was on my way to meet you, anyway. This way."

When they got to the office, Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk. He wasn't alone. There were three men standing next to his desk. A tall, bald man,

who appeared to be not unfriendly, a gruff looking Klingon, and a charming looking man with light blue eyes and a goatee.

"Ah, Samantha! There you are. I trust your lessons went well?" Dumbledore stood up, opening his arms in welcome as he walked around the desk. The other

man stood slightly to the left, in front of the desk, just watching politely.

"Please, sit. I'm sure your injured leg is not agreeing with standing for so long. Come," Dumbledore gently helped her to sit in a chair in front of his desk. Then

he pointed his wand at the fireplace behind Sam, and she heard the flames crackle a little louder.

"Now, Samantha, I'm sure Professor Snape has informed you of the discussion that is about to take place now?" Dumbledore asked, nodding toward the bald

man. Sam nodded, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Dumbledore seemed to noticed; he chuckled slightly, his eyes twinkling kindly.

"Don't be frightened, child. Your mother has made it quite clear to us that she does not want you in any danger, and she wants you to be as far away from this

war as physically possible. "

Sam wondered just how ''possible'' he was talking...

"I've...shall we say 'pulled a few strings' and now, a very well respected, kind, gentleman is waiting to take you under his wing for the time being." Sam looked

up at the bald man, who she now noticed was wearing a Starfleet uniform; she recognized the badge on his chest. Her heart seemed to jump into her throat.

_No way..._

"No, Not Captain Picard. He has come here in his place; He's unable to come to Hogwarts...you see...Mr. Data is an android." Dumbledore said.

"Uh, Headmaster, forgive me, sir, but may I ask why it is not possible for Data to come here with us?" The blue eyed man asked, curious.

"Mr. Riker, It is because of his electrical parts, he would not be able to function here. At least not inside the castle. He is allowed here, but for his own safety,

he must remain outdoors."

Sam knew already what an android was, but this made her a little bit more nervous; Androids do not have emotions, do they? Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fell

on her face. He smiled kindly.

"You will be very surprised when you meet Mr. Data. He is a very kind, warm, and friendly man. I say man, yes, because I cannot for any reason, see him as a

machine. But now I must send you off to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey has asked that you visit her before you leave, the day after tomorrow, to receive

your daily potions and another checkup."


	2. A New Friend

Sam couldn't sleep. The day's events kept replaying in her mind, making her more and more nervous. The day after tomorrow, she was going to be ''beamed''

up to a ship in space, called the Enterprise. There she was going to be temporarily adopted by a man named Data. Dumbledore had told her he was an

android, but he had an emotion chip. Sam sighed. This wasn't going to work. Quietly, she sat up, and noticed her roommates were sound asleep. So she got

up, tiptoed to the wardrobe, pulled out her broomstick, and crept out of the room. She was able to quietly and quickly open the bathroom window, and zoomed

out, on her broomstick. The cold wind in her face felt wonderful. She flew out toward the forest, staying as low as she could without disturbing the trees. This

was her favorite time of the day, after dark. Everyone was in bed, asleep, and most importantly, out of her face. She closed her eyes allowing the breeze to

ruffle her long dirty blond hair. That was a mistake. Her foot caught on a branch, and pulled her down. Luckily, her Quidditch reflexes kicked in in time to prevent

any injuries. But she still fell about fifteen feet, until the evil branch yanked her up. She was hanging upside down, held up bu the branch.

Sam stuffed her fist into her mouth, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. Hearing running footsteps, she quickly pointed her wand at the

branch, and bracing herself for the impact, she muttered, "_Diffindo_!"

A second later, her face met the ground, followed by the rest of her. She opened her eyes a second later, and saw a pair of black dress shoes. A gentle male

voice spoke from above.

"Are you alright?"

Sam shook her head, to clear it, and rolled over. The pale face hovering upside down above her looked concerned. Sam sat up, reaching around for her

wand. After finding it, she felt the ground for her glasses. Data watched her, curious. He noticed her eyes seemed to be unfocused, and he looked down,

realizing why. Her glasses had fallen off, and were resting just near his right foot. In two pieces. He bent and picked them up, holding them out for her.

"I believe these are what you are searching for," he said kindly. Sam reached out and felt for the glasses, and grimaced as she picked them up.

"Man! Not Again!" she groaned. She pointed her wand at her glasses and said, "_Occulus_ _Reparo_." The glasses were mended a second later. The second she put

them on, the blurry face of who she now knew was Data became clear. For a second she winced, thinking he was going to turn her in. He tilted his head

slightly, curious.

"Are you hurt? You hit the ground quite hard." Data said, looking her over for any injuries. Sam shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. Trust me, I've had worse."

"Is it not forbidden for students to be outside the castle at night?" Data asked.

she shrugged, looking down.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep, and flying helps me clear my mind."

"hmm. What is your name?"

"Samantha. I already know who you are, sir. Mr. Data." She gave him a small smile.

"You are the young lady I have been informed about. Samantha LaBrecque?" He asked, holding out his hand. Sam took it, and he helped her to her feet.

He brushed the dirt off her shoulders as she patted down her robe.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, sir. I didn't want to meet you upside down." she half joked.

"It is alright. I was curious as to why you were flying so late. Surely you have classes tomorrow?" Data asked. Sam Summoned her broomstick and held it under

her arm.

"No, Professor Dumbledore excused me for the day, so I can pack. What were you doing in these woods? Don't you know it's really dangerous here." she said,

glancing around the clearing.

"I had acquired permission from your headmaster to study the life forms her. However it seems I have scared them off. I hope you will forgive me."

Sam giggled. "No, it's ok, You didn't scare them off. These creatures are very...um...unique, shall I say? There's bowtruckles, little twig like creatures, in the

trees. Very territorial, they like stabbing people's eyes out if they disturb the trees." She said.

"There are no...deer, or squirrels, or hares?" Data asked. Sam looked around, slowly taking in the moonlit clearing.

"No. Thestrals, and unicorns, hypogriffs, nifflers, stuff like that. I have a book, you could borrow it if you'd like. It's very fascinating. "

"That would be very kind of you. Although it would have to wait until tomorrow. But What are 'thestrals'?" Data was very interested.

"They look like...well, they're big, kind of reptilian, but they're very sweet-natured. but they're considered bad luck because they can only be seen be those

who've seen death." Sam explained. Data gazed at her, his yellow eyes piercing.

"Are you able to see them?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." Data seemed to read from her face that she did not wish to discuss this further, so he quickly asked,

"And unicorns? I have researched these creatures, and have found that they are essentially a myth, a legend created for folk tales."

"They're real. But...they are very rare, and hard to approach. I got lucky once."

"How?" Data asked. Sam smiled, remembering the day it happened.

"Mr. Data...can you keep a secret?" She asked. She had a feeling that she could trust him, but she had to make sure.

"Unless it is a danger to your safety, or the safety of any other person, yes. Anything you ask me to keep to myself, I will not speak of to anyone else."

"This isn't like that. See...I can...communicate with animals. At least I can hear them call out for help. One day...when I was in my third year, I was helping

Hagrid clean up the front lawn. I...felt a kind of presence, in my mind. Crying, pleading for help. I followed the presence's path, which seemed to be getting

stronger the closer I got to it. It's ok, I thought, I can hear you. I'm coming. After a few minutes, I saw where it was coming from, ten feet away. He was a

young unicorn...he'd been stabbed and left to die by a heartless wizard who had vanished. There was blood everywhere.

"I wasn't even tempted to take the blood. Unicorn blood is extremely valuable. I was able to save the poor creature, by wrapping my robe

around his wound, and quickly going to Hagrid. He somehow healed the unicorn. As soon as he was healed, I couldn't communicate with him, but I was glad I

was able to help him."

"Is that not usual for this world?" Data asked. Sam shook her head.

"No. I don't like being in the spotlight, for any reason, which is why I kept it to myself all this time. Only when I hear a cry for help, I do answer

it if I can."

"that must be a very useful gift." Data mused.

Sam shrugged. "It can be, I guess. But sometimes I wish I didn't have it. Makes me nervous thinking someone will figure it out. I don't like having too much

attention. I've had enough to last me a while..."

They walked around the forest, making sure Data didn't get too close to the lawns. She told him all about Hogwarts, the classes, the teachers, and the castle

itself, which he was very curious about.

"I personally prefer it outside. It's always so cold, and depressing in the castle. And people are always bugging me."

"Where do you spend your free time, outside of your lessons?" Data asked. Sam smiled.

"Follow me." She lead him toward Hagrid's hut, and around it, toward the paddock. Muttering under her breath, she sent a Patronus to Hagrid, letting him

know she was there. He already knew she was leaving, and she was one of the few students he allowed near the animals. She tiptoed toward the gate,

motioning for Data to follow. Opening it, Sam eased the gate open, just enough to let Data and her in. Then she closed it quietly. Data glanced around, still not

sure of why she brought him there. He turned to face her. Sam help up a finger, letting him know to keep quiet, and walked over to the sleeping Buckbeak. He

opened one bleary eye, and slowly raised his head. Data's eyes shone with immense curiousity in the moonlight.

"_Lumos Maxima_." Sam whispered, pointing her wand up toward the sky. A ball of light burst from her wand, and floated about six feet over their

heads. Data glanced at it for a second, and then back at Buckbeak.

"Would you like to pat him? He's a sweet old boy, aren't you, Beaky?" Sam said, patting his head. Buckbeak started purring, and this made Data smile.

"He seems to like you." He noted.

"Yeah. I'm really attached to him. But there's something you have to know. Before you come any closer, you must bow to him. and if he bows back, which I

think he will, then you can slowly approach him." Sam tugged on Buckbeak's chain, letting him stand up. He eyed Data with the same friendly curious stare.

Data slowly bent, giving a polite bow. After a few seconds, Buckbeack bowed back. Sam motioned for Data to come closer. He took a few steps toward

Buckbeak, but about halfway there, she held out her hand.

"Ok, now let him come to you." Sam said softly, not wanting to frighten the hyppogriff. Buckbeak slowly pawed his way toward Data, still staring at him

curiously. Sam went over to Data, and told him to hold out his hand, palm up. He did, and Buckbeak nuzzled his hand. Data seemed to like it, because he

chuckled softly.

"What a magnificent creature!" He said.

"He likes it when you rub his beak. Yeah, like that. Aw, he likes you, Mr. Data!"

Buckbeak indeed liked him. He kept nuzzling his hand, and was purring louder than Sam had ever heard him do. Data seemed to be enjoying himself.

For about a half hour, they both hung out in the paddock with Buckbeak. Then Sam looked at her watch and realized it was nearly two thirty in the

morning.

"I have a quiddich practice in the morning, I have to try to get a little bit of sleep. you can come if you want, you might like it. Just don't be surprised if I fall off

my broomstick again. I'm known for that." Sam joked. Data didn't look amused.

"Perhaps that is a sign that you must practice more." he said.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's part of my hearing disability. But it's the only thing I can do without hurting my leg."

"Then we shall part ways for now. I wish you a good night." Data said, smiling kindly at her. Sam gave him a shy smile, and hopped back onto her broomstick.

* * *

Just a few hours later, Sam was woken up by Rubin, her owl.

"Alright, alright, don't get your tail feathers in a twist." She said, getting up.

The rest of the team was already on the field, groggy eyed and _not _bushy tailed.

Harry called all of them over to him, with an announcement.

"We have a few guests with us today, but don't worry, Dumbledore knows. Now, today, is Samantha's last day with us, so let's have fun,

alright? You are already a great team, but today let's all just enjoy the sport."

"You bloody git. You dragged us out of bed to-" Sam glared at Fred, pursing her lips. He shut up, cringing slightly. Sam heard a burst of laughter from behind

her, and turned to see Mr. Riker, his shoulders shaking slightly as he laughed silently. Data was sitting next to him, along with the Captain, and Mr. Worf, the

Klingon. A dark haired woman was sitting next to him.

_Great, I'm in the spotlight. Oh well. At least I can ride my broom one last time. _She thought.

"Alright, let's go. Fred, George, spread out, and watch the Wards. We don't need anyone getting fried." Harry said.

Sam glanced behind her one last time, giving Data a smiling nod. He looked a little nervous, watching Sam as she kicked off, hard. A second later she was

gone. she heard the officers all gasp, surprised.

"Look at her go!"

"Wow, that actually looks like fun."

She giggled, soaring off toward the posts. Sam was a Chaser, which meant it was her job, along with the other two Chasers, to make goals in the hoops of the

other team, her leg gave way, and she could see Data stand up, watching her. _Nothing you can do_, she thought._ Just let it pass. There we go, that's better. Whoa!_

A dodge to the left, another middle, two more rights. Ooh! That one was close! _I'm gonna feel that one in the morning if I'm not careful. Whoosh!_ She tossed that

one back with her foot.

She began to sweat after about twenty minutes of moving back and forth, up and down, on her broom. But the breeze took care of that. After a few

minutes, Harry blew his whistle, calling out,

"Ok, stop! Let's take a break." Deciding to show off, Sam whizzed down toward the ground, straight at the stands. The _Enterprise_ officers took a few seconds

to realize Sam was flying straight at them. They leaned back, just as she swerved to the side, jumping off her broomstick.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Mr. Riker said, smiling widely.

"Indeed. Where'd you learn that kind of skill?" The captain asked. Sam shrugged.

"I guess it just comes naturally."

"You are very talented at this game. I did notice that you seemed to slip a little, at one point. Are you alright?" Data asked.

"Yeah, sometimes my leg gives out on me, but it only lasts a few seconds." Sam sat down on the cool grass, grabbing a water jug from the basket next to

Ginny.

"Ugh, I hate practice. I wanted to finish reading my book last night, but Hermione chased me up to my dorm. Gah! I don't have to worry about O.W.L. s for

another five months!"

"O.W.L.s?" Data asked, confused.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They are tests done on students in their fifth year to see how well they've learned in the past five years. It also determines what

we are able to do for classes in our final two years here."

"hmm." Data said, again curious.

"They suck! It's not even time for them and they're making life hard for us." Ginny plopped down on the grass, lying on her back.

"Why aren't you stressing about them?" She asked Sam.

"Are you kidding? I study for about an hour every night. As soon as I found out I was able to come here, my mom let me know that I was gonna get good

grades whether I liked it or not."

"You're smart for studying every night. Not many students would do that." Riker said. Sam nodded.

"Especially now. But I like it. Studying gives me something to rely on that I know won't let me down."

"Alright! Back up on the brooms! We got forty minutes before breakfast and I don't want any of you complaining that you didn't have enough time to eat. Go

on, now." They got up off the grass, and headed for their brooms. This time the sun was shining a little brighter and warming up the grounds.

Just as Sam was kicking off from the ground, again, her leg gave way, but she quickly regained control.

"Hey tipsy, try to stay on your broom this time! haha." Sam turned around in time to see Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team making their way onto the

field.

"Jerk..." Sam muttered. She noticed a large mud puddle right in front of Malfoy. This gave her an idea. Glancing over at Mr. Data, she gave him a small grin, and

a wink, and flew off in the direction of the post. _I'll show you tipsy_...She flew straight at Malfoy. Again, out of the corner of her eye she saw Data stand up,

watching her. But this time, he had a slight grin on his face; he knew what she was going to do. Fortunately, the Slytherins didnot. At the last second, she

kicked at the puddle, and Malfoy was covered in it. Then she did a sharp turn, and flew up toward the post, before he could retaliate. Harry nearly fell off his

broom laughing so hard. Sam smirked at him. The rest of the team snickered as well.

"Betcha can't do that, can ya, Malfoy? Head too heavy for ya?" Sam called. Mr. Riker was roaring with laughter, while the others looked stunned. Malfoy

coughed and spluttered, as he and the rest of the team left. _Oh well. They weren't even_

_supposed to be here anyway, we'd book ed the pitch this morning._

This time Sam worked harder, determined to show up the Slytherins. She knew they were still watching from the castle. thirty five minutes later, they all sat

stretched out on the grass, enjoying the last few minutes before the practice ended.

After, Sam made her way up to the castle, headed for the Common Room, to pack with a heavy heart. She showered, pulled on a clean uniform, and packed her

trunk.

That night, she went to bed early. She didn't want to be cranky when she saw Mr. Data again. She knew it was for the best, but was still nervous. The last

thought before she drifted off to sleep was _I hope he doesn't get angry at me for having nightmares..._

* * *

After another fitful night, she woke up the next morning, pulled on her uniform, and grabbed her trunk, and backpack. She tried dragging the heavy trunk down

the stairs, but it was too loud and heavy. So she levitated it, and set it down outside the common room. Sam made her way toward the Great Hall, where she

was supposed to meet the teachers. When she got there, only Professor Snape was there. He turned when he saw her, raising an eyebrow at the sight of her

red, sweaty face.

"You're overexerting yourself, Miss LaBrecque. Allow me," He waved his wand, and her trunk shrank to the size of a ring box. Sam picked it up, and put it into

her pocket.

"The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and I shall be going with you for a few moments, and I will set your trunk back when we get on the ship."

"Ah, Miss LaBrecque. Good, you're on time. Of course, I knew you would be." Sam turned and saw Professor Dumbledore sweeping toward them, Professor

McGonagall behind him. Sam nodded, smiling slightly. She noticed Dumbledore had Fawkes on his shoulder. He gave the phoenix a small nod, and the bird

vanished.

"While we wait for him to return, I should give you this." Snape handed Sam a small box. She glanced up at him, frowning slightly.

"It is the supply of the potions you will need. I have given you a replenishing potion, and a Slow Healing potion for your leg. I did not put in any sleeping

draught. You must learn to sleep without the aid of a potion." Snape said.

Sam nodded, staring at the box. A few seconds later, there was a poof! and Fawke's tail feather appeared in front of Dumbledore's face.

"Alright, now everyone stand still." He said. Sam felt a tingling feeling around her midriff. _Oh, no, not Apparating!_

A second later, they were stainding on a white platform of some kind, and the crew of the _Enterprise_ was standing in front of it, gazing up at them. Sam shook

her head, slightly dizzy.

"Ah. Welcome to the Enterprise." The captain said, holding out his arms in welcome.

Sam noticed Fawkes had made himself comfortable on Mr. Data's shoulder. Dumbledore chuckled,

"I see Fawkes has made a friend. Hello, Mr. Data. I hope he is not making you uncomfortable." Data reached up, and gently patted Fawkes, who closed his

eyes contentedly.

"No, sir. I find him to be quite fascinating. Your owl seems to have taken a liking to Leiutenent Worf." He said the last to Sam, glancing over at the Klingon. Sam

smiled widely as she noticed Rubin perched happily on Mr. Worf's shoulder. He looked slightly uneasy. Sam held out her arm, and called the owl's name. She

turned her tawny head, giving Mr. Worf one long, reproachful stare, which he returned with a nonblinking one. She flew onto Sam's arm. Mr. Worf seemed to

relax.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"It's alright, I am just not experienced with Earth creatures that are wild, yet...gentle."

Worf reminded Sama lot of Hagrid; gruff but gentle.

"Come, I'm sure you would like to see some of the ship. Mr Data, why don't you show Samantha to her quarters? I'm sure she'd like to settle in, and she's got

a lot of time to get a tour."

"Of course, sir. Samantha, if you'll come with me."

Sam followed him out into a long, brightly lit corridor. She looked around, curious.

"Wow. It's so big! How do you keep from getting lost?"

"We have a map, in the ship's computer that allows us to keep track of where we are at all times." Data said.

"By the way, you can call me Sam if you want. I kind of feel uncomfortable when people call me Samantha. "

"Why?" Data asked

"Well, when I was younger, if I was in trouble, that's what my mom, or teacher would call me. My mom would say my full name, which meant I was in deep

deep trouble."

"I see. I noticed when you were outside, yesterday, after quiddich, your friends addressed you as Sammy." Data said. Sam giggled.

"Yeah. It's what my really close friends call me. But it's spelled S-A-M-I. I try my hardest to be unique. I don't like being ordinary. You can call me that, too, if you

want. I hate formal titles."

"Ah."

They walked along the the corridor, got into what Data called the turbolift, which was like an elevator. When they got out, he lead her down a few more

corridors, and soon they came to one where the headmaster, Professor Snape, and McGonagall were waiting, with the captain.

"This is where you will be staying." Mr. Data said, gesturing to the door behind the others.

"There you are, Data. the teachers wish to step into Samantha's quarters for a moment, to place protective charms in there." The captain explained.

"Just a precaution, I do hope it won't be too much trouble." Dumbledore politely said.

"Of course," Data answered. He tapped a keypad next to the door, which slid open. He stepped to the side, and gestured to Sam saying, "After

you."

Sam stepped into the brightly lit room. There were long, thin windows along the opposite wall, looking out at the stars. The floor was simple, yet nice tan

carpeting. A sofa sat on the left, in front of the windows, and a coffe table. Further down, on the other side of the sofa, was a doorway, which Sam could tell

led to the bedroom. She looked to her right, to see a desk, chair, and what looked like a strange shelf built into the wall, that was the main source of light.

"That is a replicator. It can make a variety of foods, and drinks, should you get thirsty. " The captain said. Professor Snape called,

"Miss LaBrecque, I must fix your trunk. "

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out the small trunk, and set it on the ground. Snape waved his wand, and it grew back to it's normal size with a loud

_pop_!

The captain looked surpised.

"Ha, I still can't get used to this magic thing." He said. Sam giggled.

"Yes, it does take some getting used to. I find that a lot of students, muggleborns, are stunned, so to speak, when the first learn to perform spells. They've

been taught that it's make believe, but then all of a sudden they find out that it is in fact real." Dumbledore said, chuckling at the captain's reaction.

"I have something for you, as well." Professor Snape said, reaching into his robe pocket, and pulling out a brown paper wrapped package, about the size of a

coffee can.

"It contains two years supply of the potions you will need, as well as a few gifts from the rest of the staff. " He handed it to her. She took it, and carefully

placed it on her trunk.

"Well, Severus, we must be going, classes will be starting shortly, and I'm sure neither of you wish to be late. Miss LaBrecque, this is goodbye for now."

Dumbledore said. He reached out his arms, and Sam hugged him, fighting back the tears. She didn't want either Data or Professor Snape to see her cry.

Dumbledore hugged me tightly. He bent to her level, patting her shoulder. He looked her in the eye, and said,

"You will be alright, child. Mr. Data will take good care of you. Don't cry."

That did not help; Sam felt a tear slide down her cheek. Dumbledore patted her shoulder and stepped away, letting Professor McGonagall stand in front of her.

"You have been an exceptional student. In all of my years of teaching, I have never met a student as strong as you."

Professor Mcgonagall hugged her as well, and stepped back, beside the headmaster. Snape reached out, to shake her hand. Sam shook it, and he

gave her a small smile.

"You have indeed been an excellent student. I am confident that while you are here, you will complete your education with great success. Goodbye for now, Miss LaBrecque ."

After the captain left, to escort the teachers back to the Transporter room, Sam was alone with Data.

"Do you require a moment alone?" he asked, noticing that Sam was tearing up a little. She wiped her eyes.

"No, sir. I'm ok. I'm just going to miss them, is all."

"The Captain wishes for you to join us for dinner tonight, if it is agreeable to you."

Sam hesitated slightly. She hated crowds, and being in the spotlight.

"I will understand if you do not wish to attend. I do remember you telling me that you are uneasy with crowds." Data said, with an

understanding voice. Sam looked up into his eyes, and saw kindness, and understanding. She knew she would be ok as long as he was with her.

"Will you be going as well? I think I'll be alright with you there."

"Of course I shall be joining you. And especially now that I am aware that my presence will ease your discomfort." Data gently patted her shoulder, smiling

kindly at her. Sam smiled back at him.

"Should I change into something a little more appropriate? Or stay in my uniform...?"

"Your uniform is sufficient. But I do believe it is time for you to take your daily potion."

She opened the package, and sure enough, there was a small crate with phials in it, labeled

**_Daily Replenishing Potion_**, and _**Weekly Healing Potion**_. She picked up on of the replenishing potions, unstoppered it, and downed it. Her nose wrinkled and

she shuddered.

"Blech, tastes like vomit." She cringed. Data looked like he was holding back a chuckle.

Sam spotted a mirror on the wall nearby. Taking off her robe, she walked toward the mirror, and straightened her tie.

Data escorted her to what he called the Observation Room, where the rest of the crew, and the captain were all waiting around a beautifully set table. Again,

the room had large windows on the opposite side, which looked out at the bright stars.

"Welcome to the Observation room. Normally this is a briefing room for when the crew and I must discuss missions. But for tonight, it will serve as a dining

room." The captain said, gesturing to the table.

Data pulled out a chair, which Sam thanked him for, and sat down. He sat next to her, and the rest of the crew sat down as well. There were plates and bowls

of all kinds of great looking foods, all of which were her favorites.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me of your favorite foods. I thought it would make you feel more comfortable."

Sam felt a wave of fondness for Data, realizing how much effort he was putting into this.


	3. Settling In

That night, after dinner, Data showed Sam a little more of the ship, and even brought her to a place called the Ten forward. It was packed in

there, and it freaked her out at first. But the people were so kind, Data introduced her to a few. There was a beautiful, dark haired woman

named Deanna Troi, who was a counselor. And Mr. Worf, who was a Klingon. Both were extremely nice. Sam left with Data, feeling like she'd

made a few new friends.

After that, it was pretty late in the day. Normally, on Earth around this hour, Sam would be getting ready for bed. So Data lead her back to her

quarters, where Rubin was perched, waiting impatiently on her little tree.

''I have never seen an owl so tame," Data remarked as Sam picked through her clothes to find some pajamas. She smiled as Data and Rubin

seemed to size each other up. She knew that bird well enough to know that she was just as curious about him as he was about her.

''Don't worry, she won't bite. She's really friendly, as long as she knows I'm ok." Sam told him as she pulled out her favorite set of pajamas.

Light blue with white, heart shaped clouds on it. Data watched as she folded them neatly, and put them in a pile with a fresh towel, pair of

white socks, and underwear.

"What?" she asked, trying not to blush. Data tilted his head.

''You are very neat. I did not expect that." He said. Sam shrugged.

"Have to be, with the mother I have. She's sweet, but boy does she like everything perfect. Can you show me how to work the shower?" Sam

asked, reminding him of the late hour. He nodded.

"This way..."

After a hot shower, and brushing her teeth and hair, Sam sat on the sofa, holding her poetry book. It was like a comfort, holding it. Especially

since she had come on board this ship. Before she had left, Ginny had stolen it for several hours before sticking it back into Sam's trunk.

Now she knew why. Inside, was a letter written by Ginny, but obviously the words were Hermione's.

_Dear Sami,_

_We've been through a lot, us three girls. But no matter what, we always stuck together, and helped each other through. You're going to be _

_going on a Flagship! Lucky! Hermione won't stop talking about all the great things you'll be doing. Hermione's jealous, although she won't _

_admit it. She says you'll meet lots of witches and wizards in your travels, but to keep to yourself, and not tell them about where you come _

_from. I'm sure your gaurdian has told you about the rules, or plans to once you've settled in. He seems really nice. Hermione, Fred, George, _

_and Harry and I all met him about an hour before class today. He couldn't come into the school, but he was very curious about you. Don't _

_worry; we told him you were shy, but sweet once he gets to know you. And then Fred tried to offer him one of his Puking Pasties. I had to _

_smack him and tell Mr. Data not to accept it. Well, I gotta end here, Hermione and I have run out of ink and the next Hogsmeade trip isn't for _

_another week. Until we meet again,_

_Love Hermione & Ginny_

Sam sniffled, and closed the book, wiping her eyes before hugging it close to her. Suddenly the door chime rang, and she blinked.

"Come in," She called. The doors opened, revealing Data. He'd left right after she had gotten into the shower, and had now come back.

"I wished to check on you, to see how you were. I do hope I have not interrupted anything." he said. Sam shook her head, carefully laying her

poetry book on the coffee table.

"No, it's ok. I'm just a little homesick, I guess. Sorry..." she muttered, wiping her eyes again. Data shook his head, sitting beside her. His voice

was gentle as he said,

"You do not have to apologize. You have every right to feel sad. If there is anything that I can do to help, just ask."

Sam nodded. She was sure there was nothing Data could do to help, but she appreciated his thoughtfulness. She smiled slightly, saying

"thanks," before reaching up and pulling out her hearing aids. Data had already known about her hearing disability, but was surprised, and

curious to see them. But he kept his curiosity to himself, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Instead, he looked at the dark purple velvet

covered book on the coffee table. He'd noticed she seemed to hold this book in high esteem.

"May I ask, what is that?" he asked, pointing to the book. Sam glanced at it, as she put the box with her hearing aids away.

"Oh, it's my journal. I write poetry in it. Kind of a hobby of mine. You can read them if you like." She handed the book to Data, who took it. By

the weight, he could calculated that there were 155 pages in the book, and that 132 and a half were filled.

"May I borrow it?" He asked. Sam nodded.

* * *

_"No! Leave her alone! She's just a child, take me instead, please!"_

_"Silence you stupid Mudblood. Crucio!" _

_"NOOOOO!"_

Sam opened her eyes. It was dark, and silent except for her fast breathing. She felt tears sting her eyes, and closed them tightly. Suddenly

she heard a swishing noise from the other room. Then the lights in her room came on, dimly. The side of her bed sank slightly, and something

cool touched her hand. She opened her eyes to see Data sitting next to her. He gazed at her with concern. _Crap, the charm must have went _

_off in his quarters, letting him know I woke up._ She didn't like being bothered after a nightmare, and she hated herself for having tears in her

eyes.

"Are you alright?" Data asked. Sam nodded, closing her eyes for a second.

"Yes, sir. Just a bad dream. I have a hard time sleeping in new places. I'm sorry if I disturbed your work." she said. Data gave her a small

smile.

"You did not. I was reading your poetry book that you lent me this afternoon. It is rather interesting. Now that I am capable of feeling

emotions, I was able to understand the meaning behind the words you had written. Would you like to tell me about the dream? Perhaps it will

help you sleep."

Sam sat up, curling her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them.

"I wish it were that easy. This happens every night. Especially if I'm alone. It's why I went out on my broomstick every morning before dawn. It

made me wake up, the wind in my face. Every night...Every time I close my eyes...I see her, and her parents...dead."

She let out a huge sigh.

"I tried running away, away from the pity, and the stares. It was bad enough I was the center of attention because of my disability. Let alone

being pitied for what had happened."

"How long were you there?" Data asked.

"Almost...three months. It felt like years, though." She said, resting her chin on her knees. Sam remembered the last time she saw Emily alive,

and it brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed them, aware that Data was watching her carefully. Closing her eyes for a second, she said

softly,

"I'm sorry...I get a little emotional when I talk about it." Sam sighed. "That's why I don't like talking about it."

She let out a frustrated sigh, burying her face in her knees. Taking a deep breath, she slowly looked up at Data, who was watching her,

listening.

"I...was begging them to take me instead, to leave her alone. One of them cast the Cruciatus curse on me and I woke up." She felt the tears

fighting to fall. Sam choked back a sob and closed her eyes tightly, burying her face in her knees again.

"You should lie back down, and try to relax, at the least." Data said. Sam nodded, stretching her legs back out and laying back down. Data

fluffed the pillow, and pulled the blanket up, and tucked it around her.

"Can you...stay here with me? Until I fall asleep?" Sam hesitated, afraid he was going to tell her to just suck it up.

"Of course. If it will help you feel better, I would be glad to." He sat down again, this time leaning back next to Sam. Carefully, he put his right

arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. Sam rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed,

closing her eyes and started singing softly.

"_If ever a boy stood on the moon, all the heavens would call their angels around.._." she closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Sam woke, it was still quiet, except for the light hum of the ship's engines. She stayed lying down, not sure what time it was. She felt

the bed shift, and jumped, sitting up. Data was sitting on the bed, watching her.

"Forgive me. I did not wish to frighten you." he said.

"It's ok. I thought you'd have left after I fell asleep." Sam answered, rubbing my eyes.

"I did not...feel right, leaving you alone, even while you slept. I wanted to be sure you felt safe, if you woke again." He answered, a kind smile

on his lips. Sam smiled back.

"That's really nice of you. I appreciate it, thank you. What time is it?" Sam looked around, noticing Rubin now sitting next to Data's hand. He

reached up and lightly stroked her beak with his index finger.

"It is 0900 hours. I did not wish to wake you. If you like, you may sleep for a while longer." he said. Sam yawned, and stood up.

"I'd better not. If I do, I won't be able to sleep later tonight." Sam gingerly stepped on her left foot and shifted her weight. It's gonna be a

good day. Data came around to where she was standing, glancing down at her leg. Sam was wearing baggy mid calve length pants, so some

of the scars were visible. She watched Data's face, curiosity, and horror written all over. He knelt in front of her. Looking up, ha asked

"May I...?" Sam sat back down on the bed, and nodded. He crouched in front of her, and reached out, like he wanted to touch the lines, but

pulled away, giving her an apologetic look.

"It's ok. They don't hurt. Not if they are touched." Sam said, reaching down and poked one of the lines near her left ankle. Data carefully

picked up her foot, holding it by her heel. It tickled. Sam giggled slightly, causing him to look up at her.

"I'm sorry. It tickles. My feet are really ticklish."

"Ah. Is that normal, for humans?" He asked, carefully running his fingertips over the lines.

"Oh yeah. You'd be surprised. Normally, people who have ticklish feet, only the bottoms are sensitive, but...well, for me, it's right under my

toes, in the curve, and my heels. Those are the most sensitive spots. Don't tell anyone I told you that. Some people are ticklish under their

arms, or their back."

"Where did you sustain these? How?" Data asked, gently putting her foot back on the floor.

"Curses. While I was in the cellar. They took months to heal, but I still have bad days. I still have some of the curse IN my leg. It makes it

painful to walk when I'm really tired."

"I do hope you have a remedy for that. I am afraid Dr. Crusher would not have anything to relieve that kind of pain."

"I do. I have to use it sparingly, unless there's some ingredients here, which I doubt."

She smiled as Rubin came wobbling over to her. She reached out for Data's hand and lightly nipped at his finger. Data looked down, confused.

Sam laughed.

"She likes you! I hope she didn't hurt you. Rubin, be nice."

"It is quite alright. I enjoy the attention." He leaned down, and stroked Rubin's feathers again. She closed her eyes, loving it.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom, brushing her hair and teeth. She dressed in a grey floor length skirt and pink shirt. After pinning her

hair up, in the front, She went out into her bedroom, where Data was holding Rubin on his arm, gently stroking her wings. As she adjusted her

hearing aid, Sam smiled at him.

"She likes that. I often get people commenting on how sweet tempered she is. Of course, if there is someone she doesn't trust, or knows I

don't trust, she lets them know." Sam said. Data looked up, watching her as she turned on her hearing aid. Sam reached up to put it in her

ear. Rubin waddled up to Data's shoulder, as he came closer to her,

"Is that your hearing aid?" he asked. Sam pulled it out, and handed it to him.

"I'm almost completely deaf in my right ear." Sam said, as Data stared at the thing in his hand. He turned it over, examining the mold, and the

hearing piece.

"You only wear this in your left ear?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"I did wear one in my right ear for a while but it made it harder for me to focus. It was...muffled, in my right ear, and wearing the hearing aid

made it louder, but more muffled."

"Are you not concerned that Rubin will take it out of your ear?" he asked, handing it back to her. She shook her head.

"No, she knows not to go after it. Actually, once, she had to spend the night in the Owlery, and I brought her up to it, because she was

exhausted, and she wouldn't let me go in until I took this out. She was nipping at my ear, hooting loudly. She didn't want the other owls

hurting my ears with their loud shrieks and cries. I love animals. Owls, hyppogriffs, cats especially." This caught Data's attention.

"I have a cat of my own. Her name is Spot. Would you like to meet her?" he said. He seemed eager.

"Sure, I'd love to." Data led Sam to his quarters, across the hall.

"I must warn you, she may not take to you; She does not like very many people."

"Ok." Sam said. When they walked in, she jumped off the chair she was sitting on, and walked toward them.

"oh, she's beautiful!" Sam said, bending down to her level. She was an orange tabby cat, with beautiful green yellow eyes. She looked up at

Sam, and sized her up. After a moment or two, Sam reached out her hand, palm up, toward her. She glanced at it, sniffed it, and watched the

stranger for a minute more. Then, to both Sam and Data's surprise, she rubbed her cheek against her hand.

"I believe she likes you." Sam could hear relief in Data's voice. Sam smiled and nodded, lightly scratching Spot's ear. She started purring.

"She's so sweet, sir. You must make her very happy for her to be this lovable." At this, Spot let out a loud half purr, half meow, and pawed at

her wrist. She sniffed the line on Sam's arm, and rubbed against it. Then she perched herself in front of Sam, staring up at Data as if to say

"I'm keeping this one." Data smiled.

"I am quite happy to see that she indeed likes you." he said, kneeling in front of Sam, and patting her.

"I like her too. She's absolutely gorgeous."


	4. Nightmares Are Part of the Routine

After insisting Sam eat breakfast, Data brought her to sickbay, to meet Dr. Crusher. Dr. Crusher was a tall, kindly woman, with a lovely,

elegant face, and fiery red hair. She seemed to smile a lot, and was very friendly. When they got there, she immediately asked Sam to hop up

on one of the biobeds.

"I just wanna do a physical, so the ship's computer knows your vitals and stuff. Don't worry, I'm a good doctor." Dr. Crusher lightly tapped

Sam's nose. Data stood beside her, while the doctor ran several different devices over her.

"Professor Snape spoke very highly of you, when he came here." she told Sam, as she typed a bunch of numbers into a tricorder.

"He came here?" Samantha asked, surprised.

"Oh yes. They day before yesterday. He gave us kind of a lecture about how you were injured, and wanted to be sure that you would be safe

here. He said you were the only Gryffindor he actually respected."

Sam smiled, realizing why.

"I know why. I kind of shocked him, the first day I met him. He thought I was going to want special attention and treatment because of my

hearing. But the day I had his class, for the first time, well. I proved him wrong." Sam giggled. Dr. Crusher smiled and asked,

"How's that?"

Just then Sam noticed Mr. Worf, a man wearing some kind of visor over his eyes, and Data standing in the door way, listening. She gave them

a smile, and kept going.

"I had him second period, and I asked my head of house, who I had for first, if I could leave a few minutes early, so I could talk to Professor

Snape. She understood, and said that was a good idea. So I went to see him, and looked him right in the eye. I told him I am eighty percent

deaf, but I did not want to be treated any differently. I promised him that I was going to work just as hard, if not harder than his best

students. "

"Wow. You are really brave. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would tolerate that." Dr. Crusher said.

"Oh, no he was impressed. Because I spoke up and proved him wrong, that I was not gonna tolerate being treated like a baby just because I

was different."

The man with the visor smiled widely at his friend's young ward, and walked toward her. He stopped in front of her, and held out his hand.

Sam took it, a little confused and he shook hers firmly.

"Good girl." was all he said. Sam smiled shyly at him.

"Samantha, this is Commander La Forge. He works down in engineering." Data said from my other side.

"Aw, it's ok, you can call me Geordi. Any friend of Data's is a friend of mine. I've heard a lot of good things about you. May I?" He pointed to

Sam's left ear. She nodded, and pulled out her hearing aid, handing it to him. He turned it over in his hands, just like Data had, examining it.

"It's a newer one. I had a different one a few years ago, that was a tan color on this part." I pointed to the purple behind the ear part.

"Wow. This is amazing. I guess I can kind of relate to you, having to wear this. I'm blind, which is why I wear this VISOR." He said, pointing to

it. "Do they all come in bright colors like this?" Dr. Crusher asked, seeing Sam's hearing aid from across the room. Sam shrugged.

"No, actually you can choose the colors you want. I picked the brightest ones, because it's my way of saying yeah, I have a disability, but I'm

not ashamed of it. I'm not gonna hide it."

Geordi laughed.

"Well, that's good. Never be ashamed of who you are. Sometimes it's hard, because people-"

"are afraid of what they don't understand." Sam said the last with him. Sam grinned at him.

Later that day, Data showed her the holodeck, which was awesome. He told her she could use it whenever she wished, as long as he knew

where she was, and what program she was using. He showed her pretty much the whole ship, except the bridge and engineering. He told

her he was not permitted to bring her there.

"I understand, it's ok. Besides, what business do I have being there, anyway, I don't know how to run a starship." Sam joked.

When Data was on duty, he would give her assignments to complete while he was away. When he was off duty, and for an hour and a half

every night, they would practice spells on the holodeck. He couldn't perform the spells, but he never liked her being alone performing magic.

Once a week Worf would join them, and teach her to duel. Sam flat out refused to do this with Data because she was afraid if she cast even

the simplest spell or charm on him, it would fry every circuit in his body to a crisp. The nightmares woke her up almost every night, but she

caught herself before she set off the Warning charm in Data's quarters. Sam didn't want him seeing her like that. But one night, it happened.

* * *

The weeks went by, slowly, but pleasantly. Sam enjoyed spending time with the crew when they were off duty. Captain Picard insisted she

join him for tea once a week. He wasn't a big fan of children, but he respected her because she was mature for her age. "You're the only

fourteen year old I know who can outsmart a Klingon." He smirked at her once. Mr. Worf was also good company. He liked the fact that Sam was

strong, and brave. Counselor Troi made her a little nervous. Data had warned her about Sam's ''phobias'' and insisted she visit with her every

once in a while. Not wanting to disappoint him, Sam did.

Sam was beginning to get very close to Data, who felt more like a big brother, or a father figure, than a teacher. She had a feeling that that

was the reason he was selected to take her in. Dumbledore wanted her to be safe, but also to be safe with someone she would learn to trust,

and help her recover fully. The nightmares were almost gone. When Sam first arrived on the ship, they were waking her up almost every night.

And every time they did, Data would be right next to her. He'd make tea, sometimes, or just sit and let her talk about the dream. He never left

her alone until she fell asleep. One night Sam actually woke up from a nightmare that was so violent, she was on the floor, tangled in the

blankets. She'd hit her head on the nightstand, and Data refused to let her go back to sleep until Dr. Crusher scanned her head to make sure

she didn't hurt herself too badly.

_"No! Leave her alone! She's just a child, take me instead, please!"_

_"Silence you stupid Mudblood. Crucio!" _

_"NOOOOO!"_

_"Kill the girl, and her useless child friend. She is a dissapointment to me, and has been since the moment I met her. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The yellow _

_eyes were murderous as he cast the spell._

_"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" Sam was thrown into the air, landing on the ground hard._

Sam opened her eyes. It was dark and her own scream seemed to ring in her ears. She didn't even notice she was tangled in her blankets on

the floor. Sam put her hand to the back of her head, feeling a sharp pain there. It was quiet until she felt someone lift her up. Data carefully

put her back on the bed, sitting down next to her. She winced, swallowing as the same yellow eyes that tried to kill her seconds ago, stared

at her with nothing but genuine concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Sam looked down at his hands, noticing that there was no wand in them. Data noticed she was holding her head,

and he glanced down at the table next to her bed before looking back at me, worried.

"You...were there..You tried to kill me...Why can't this stop?!" Sam wailed. Data held out his arm and she leaned into him. "Hush, it is alright. It

was just a dream, and I would never do that to you, or anyone." He said, softly stroking her back as he gently held her in his arms. Sam

hugged him back, taking a deep breath. When he calmed her down, he tapped his comm badge and asked Dr. Crusher to come quickly. Sam

started to pull away, but he grabbed her hand.

"You are not going back to sleep until Dr. Crusher has made certain that your head is not injured." He said. Dr. Crusher scanned my head, and

smiled.

"She's fine, Data. She's going to have one heck of a bump there, or what we humans like to call a goose egg, but she'll be fine." Sam bit her

tongue, resisting the urge to say "I told you." She knew Data was just worried.

Aside from that, Sam's stay on the enterprise was quite pleasant. Little did Sam know her pleasantness was going to turn back upside down.

Data assigned her an essay on Polyjuice potion, which she finished in less than an hour. After she finished the essay, she stood and

stretched. Hearing a soft _Poof_! behind her, she turned, and saw a folded up piece of parchment on the floor. Curious, she picked it up. The

words faded after she read the most important ones. _Dumbledore is dead...Snape killed him_...Blackness. Silence.

Voices woke her what seemed like hours later. She could hear them all around her, trying to keep themselves low. She turned on her left side,

blocking them out. Someone with a cool hand touched her shoulder gently. She just stared at the blurry white wall next to the bed. She

realized she was not in her own bed, or in sickbay. Then Sam felt something jump onto the bed, and crawl up to her face. Spot. She nudged

her chin,with her nose, curling up next to Sam. But she didn't respond. The muffled voices continued around her. Then a pale face crouched in

front of her. Data. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face, and she saw his lips form the words,

"I am sorry, Samantha." His pale yellow eyes were kind, but did not comfort her. Sam felt hopeless, and empty. He reached out and gently

touched her cheek. Sam closed her eyes and pushed him away, turning onto her right side. A female voice said softly, "Data, just let her be.

there's nothing anyone can really do. Let her sleep it off. I suggest you keep her here in your quarters, so you can keep a closer eye on her.

And Spot will keep her company when you go on duty."

"Is it normal for humans to behave this way?" Data asked.

Sam could hear desperation in his voice. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears; she was hurting him.

"Yeah, it's normal. She's lost the one person she thought was going to live for a lot longer, and he was killed by someone she was supposed

to trust. She's grieving for two more people now. That little girl, her mentor, and someone who saved her life once."

She felt the tears in her eyes start to fall. Then she snapped. Jumping up, she looked around. The blurry outline of Data, Dr. Crusher,

Councelor Troi, and the Captain all stared at her with surprise. Sam looked around for the door, and ran. She ran as fast as she could, without

stopping. Beige and blue and silver whirled past her as she kept running.

"...Goodbye for now, Miss Judd..." His voice rang in her ears. The last time she saw him alive. Now what were they going to do? How are they

going to fight against Voldemort? The letter sent by Ginny was detailed. He was killed at the top of the Astronomy Tower, and was thrown

from the embankment all the way down to the ground. The image flooded her mind, of the broken wizard lying on the grass, next to-

"NNNOOOOOO!" Sam screamed, dropping to her knees. She let the tears take over. Gentle arms scooped her up, holding her against a gold

fabric covered chest. She buried her face into it, knowing it was Data. As she cried, she felt him wrap something warm around her. It was then

that she realized she was freezing.

_"Can I tell you a secret?" Emily whispered, her bright blue eyes shining with hope. Sam smiled down at her and nodded. She giggled and said,_

_"When I grow up, I want to be a doctor, just like my mommy and daddy."_

_"I'm not gonna sit back and let you die, Mr. Cavern."_

_"I'm not going to make it, Samantha. Just promise me you'll keep my Emily safe."_

_"You're turn, Muggle scum. Up!"_

_"He can't move, you ugly bat. Can't you see that?"_

_"Shut up, Mudblood. Or We'll take you instead."_

_"Oh, Really? Then what's stopping you? Coward! What, are you afraid of me?"_

_"Alright, you're off the hook. Tomorrow you won't be so lucky. This Mud needs to be taught a lesson. Come here, you!"_

_"He's gone to heaven. With Mommy! I want to go with them!"_

_"No, Emily. No, you don't. I need you here with me. They want you to stay here. don't worry, everything's gonna get better, you'll _

_see." _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"NO! EMILY!"

The voices faded, but the image stayed, stronger than ever. Sam screamed again and tried to push him away. Data held her tighter as he

crouched next to her on the floor. She didn't care that he was seeing her this way. It Didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Sam heard a

voice nearby say softly, "Take her back to your quarters, Mr. Data." She felt Data lift her up into the air, and carry her down the corridor.

Something cool touched her neck and hissed. Everything went black.


	5. Closer

Data tried, countless times, to get Sam to eat, and drink. He even made some of her favorite foods, but the thought of food made her sick to

her stomach. She wouldn't even look at him. She had many more nightmares. and when she woke from them, Data was always right there,

holding her, and calming her down.

Sam never said a word to him. Just screamed, and cried. And tried to run again. Finally, without her knowing, Data had programmed the doors

to not open if Sam approached them. She figured it out by running into them, and falling backwards on her back. Data helped her back to bed,

saying,

"I am sorry. Please do not look at me that way. It is only for your own safety."

Finally, after what seemed like years, Sam woke up feeling somewhat better. Looking around, Sam saw that Data was sitting beside the bed,

holding her hand. He looked at her, sadness evident in his features. When he stood (probably to get another hypo to sedate her again) Sam

grabbed his wrist. He stared down at her, a little surprised. In that moment, Sam realized that he'd stayed by her side the whole time she had

been out. He'd probably been just as hurt, and confused as she had been. Sam wanted to show him how much she was grateful to him for

helping her. So she sat up, and pulled him down. He sat next to her and she hugged him around his middle.

"Thank you, Data." Sam said. She felt him sigh with relief and hug her back.

"I do hope this means you are ready to come out of your shell." He said. Sam could hear his voice break a little, and she hugged him tighter. It

still hurt, and she could feel more tears spill from her eyes, but having Data for a friend, helped ease the pain. Hearing him sniffle, she looked

up. He was close enough to her for her to see orange tears falling from his eyes. Sam reached up and gently wiped them away, hugging him

tighter.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that, Data. I really am." Sam said. He hugged her again, this time kissing her forehead.

"Apologies are not necessary. I am just happy to finally see you awake, and not crying and in pain. I have something for you." He got up and

went to his desk. Picking something up, he came back and sat next to her. Her hearing aid! She put it them back in.

Data sniffled again and said seriously,

"And now, young lady, you need to eat. I do not care what you say, you are eating. It has been five days, four hours, twelve minutes, and

sixteen seconds since you last ate."

Sam nodded, giving in.

When she was at home, her favorite meal was her mom's meatloaf, mashed potatoes, Alfredo pasta, and vegetables. Data had contacted her

mom, and she gave him the recipe, which he programmed into the replicator for Sam. She was beyond touched that he'd done that, and glad;

She felt like she was starving! Hermom did warn him that it would probably put her to sleep, as well.

"Why am I in your quarters?" Sam asked, as she ate. Data sat across from her, at the table; he wanted to make sure she ate ''every single

morsel of food on the plate."

"I did not wish to leave you alone. Also, when I was on duty, Spot looked after you. She has grown very protective of you." he said. Sam

finished eating and realized her wand was missing. Data seemed to read her mind. He carefully placed her wand on the table, but raised a

hand when she reached for it.

"You are not to use this until Councelor Troi and I feel that you have recovered from this."

"Data, you don't have to worry. I don't know any-" Data raised an eyebrow, staring at her. Sam sighed as he took herwand back.

A few days went by, slowly. Data let Sam move back to her own quarters, but refused to let her have her wand. He stayed with her until she

fell asleep, most nights. Others, when he had to stay on the bridge, he would bring Spot to watch over her. She was very good company, she

followed her everywhere, and even sat with her when Sam lounged on the couch in front of the window. Sam reminded myself that there was

nothing she could do, and that deep inside, under the denial, Sam knew that Dumbledore wasn't going to be alive by the end of the war.

Although that didn't help much, having Data around helped a lot more. He never left her alone, but when she was quiet, he was quiet as well,

just waiting till Sam needed him. He insisted she go for a walk, at least once a day, so she did, with him. She couldn't face the rest of the crew.

Not after she made a fool of herself, running amok in the corridors, screaming and crying. Data assured her that they understood why she was

distressed. Sam started having to use the walking stick Mad Eye Moody had made for her. She was surprised, and glad that it didn't attract

any unwanted stares.

"In the twenty fourth century, no one is treated any different regardless of disability." Data said softly to her as they walked. He slowed his

pace, so she could keep up with him.

They walked around the ship, visiting the ten Forward, where a few familiar faces greeted her kindly. A gruff but gentle, and friendly pat on the

back from Worf, warm hugs from Riker, and Troi, and Dr. Crusher. Data watched her carefully, noticing that she was holding back the tears

again. As soon as the doctor released Sam, he kept her close to him, walking up to the bar.

"Hi there, Data, Sam. What can I get for you?" Guinan asked. She seemed to be waiting for something. Data glanced at Sam then back up at

Guinan. Nodding, he said,

"I think she would like her favorite drink." Then he bent and whispered into Sam's left ear,

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Sam frowned, confused. Then she raised an eyebrow at him. He imitated her.

"Do you trust me?" Sam sighed, nodded, and closed her eyes. Something was put on the counter in front of her.

"Here you go, Data." Data took Sam's hands and placed them around what felt like a tall warm glass. He lifted it up toward herface and said,

"Take a sip, but do not open your eyes." Sam did what she was told. _Butterbeer_! Data chuckled and said, "You may open your eyes now."

Sam looked up at him, and smiled. The warm feeling had nothing to do with the hot liquid she had just sipped.

"Thank you! But how did you-?"

"I helped him. I found a really old recipe, the day before you got that letter. But Data was really busy that day, so we wanted to wait till you

were better. He couldn't wait to see your face when you took the first sip."

Sam set the glass down and again, hugged Data. At this point, Sam didn't care that there were people around. Data hugged her back. Sam

sipped the butterbeer, but asked, "Data, why don't you try it? You might like it, since you have your emotion chip."

Data looked thoughtful for a moment, then he nodded. "Alright, I will try it. Guinan-" Guinan was two steps ahead of him. she placed a small

glass in front of him. timidly, Data sniffed the contents. Sam smiled at Guinan, and looked back in time to see Data take his first sip. He held it

in his mouth for a few seconds, tilting his head slightly. After he swallowed it, he smiled slightly.

"It is quite sweet. I like it!" He said. Guinan laughed,

"Finally! I remember the first time you tried one of my drinks, you hated it, but still asked for more."

"I do not have duty for another six hours, would you like to visit the holodeck?" Data asked, as Guinan chuckled to herself, excusing herself to

serve a few other crew memebers. Sam shrugged. Data leaned closer to her.

"Would you like to ride your broom? Perhaps it will help you feel better." he said softly. Sam looked down, and thought for a moment. Realizing

that he was right, and she had missed the feeling of the wind in her hair. When they stopped at Sam's cabin, to pick up her Quidditch robes,

Data had gone to his quarters. She figured he probably just wanted to check on Spot. They went to the Holodeck, and Data asked the

computer for the Quidditch program.

Sam fought back the tears again, as she stepped out into the sunshine. But Data's hand on her shoulder calmed her down. She gave him a

small smile, which he returned, encouragingly.

"Go on. I will stand and watch you from here." he said. She was about to mount the broom, when suddenly, she got an idea. Turning back to

my friend, she asked,

"Would you like to try it Data?" Sam gestured to her broom. Data glanced at it, then, to her surprise, smiled and said,

"I would, actually. But I am afraid I will need some instruction from you. And..." He pulled a small phial out of his pocket, filled with a bright

yellow liquid. He downed it, and winced slightly. Sam frowned,

"What was that?"

"Geordi and I have found a potion that will enable you to use magic on me, in cases such as this; You see, I am too heavy to be able to-"

"But you said I couldn't use my wand." Sam reminded him. Data reached into his pocket and pulled her wand out, handing it to her.

"I will allow you to perform a Weightless Charm on me, that is all." He said. Sam nodded, pointed her wand at him, and said the proper

incantation. After replicating another broomstick, Sam showed Data how to properly mount it. He was a better beginner than she was! Sam

envied him as he soared gracefully through the skies. As he turned and flew back toward her, Sam could see that he was enjoying it. When he

landed, she teased him,

"You should be a Quidditch player! You're better than me!" She pouted. Data smiled,

"Android, remember?" he said as he skidded on the ground.

"However, I do admit, it is a bit difficult to steer with my uniform. Is that why you wear that particular outfit?" He nodded toward her robes.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Kneepads, helmet, gloves, Elbow pads, and ankle braces probably won't help you much, but if you let me, I can replicate this, and make

it bigger for you. It will make it a lot easier." Data reached into his pocket again, and handed Sam's wand to her. Sam took off her robe, and

muttered the replicating spell. An exact replica of the robe appeared next to it on the ground. After making it bigger, Sam tossed it to Data,

who put it on over his uniform. It fit perfectly. He programed a locker room so that he could trade out his uniform for the robe, then mounted

the broom again. Sam joined him this time. He was surprised when Sam caught up with him so fast.

"Would you care to teach me how to play Quidditch?" He asked as they sat in the bleachers, resting.

"Okay. But you might want to program some more players. Hang on, let me think...hmm...I wonder..." Sam sized him up. He was pretty tall,

and even on an older model broom, he was fast. Yes, he'd make a perfect Chaser. After programing the rest of the players. All five of them

stood ready. The game was intense, and just as Sam had predicted, Data was faster than anyone she'd ever seen on a broomstick. He was

just a blur of red and gold in the sky. A few hours later, Sam called a halt, The seeker had not caught the snitch, but her leg was stiffening up

on her. Data helped her to stand, as he ended the program.

Sam still had nightmares, but they were becoming more and more dull. They didn't wake her up anymore. She still had nights when she

would let go, and cry herself to sleep, but only when she had been reminded of the pain. Data kept her busy, not ever letting her be bored.

Sam was still bored, in a way, because most of the tasks he gave her were academic ones, but she accepted the challenge, and never

disappointed him with the end results. He started letting her use her wand again, but kept a close eye on her. All in all, it was a pretty simple,

predictable routine. Until one day.

The day started out calm, and slow. Data had asked Sam to stay in herquarters, with Spot for company. He didn't like her wandering around

the ship while he was on duty. So Sam sat at her desk, quill in hand, writing the essay he'd assigned her. It was hard for Data to help her with

actual dueling, because he couldn't perform magic, and his ethical program prevented him from trying to cast any hexes at her. Sam tried

reassuring him that she could dodge them, but he flatly refused to hear it. So Mr. Worf helped herin that field. She'd earned his respect, by

showing him that she could fight, and fight ''honorably'' as he put it. Data never let her wear her hearing aid when Mr. Worf took her for the

training sessions. Which would have made it hard for Sam to hear, had her partner not been a deep, clear voiced Klingon.

Data nearly caused Sam to have a heart attack the first morning he told her his new rule. She'd woken up, and after showering and getting

dressed, Sam reached into the small case on her desk, only to find it empty. Panicking, Sam turned everything in her room inside out trying to

find her hearing aid. After about a half an hour, Data must have realized that she was late, so he went looking for her. He noticed Sam

hyperventilating as she dashed around her cabin, trying to find the lost device. He forced her to sit down, asking what was the matter.

When Sam told him, he reached into his pocket and pulled her hearing aid out. At that moment, Sam thought _"If you were human, I would _

_slap you into next week!"_ Sam was extremely angry at him for that. She felt bad after, but he just didn't understand. She relied on that to hear,

and no one ever DARED touch it. At least not without asking her first. He told her,

"I apologize for not informing you of this, but I do not want you wearing this while you are dueling. I do hope you understand." Sam gave him a lopsided smile.

"Ok, but don't let anyone else touch it. That has to go in my ear, and I don't want other peoples' hands touching it."

"I would not do that. It does not belong to me, therefor I would have no right to let anyone else touch it." He carefully put it back into his

pocket.

But today, he'd let her have a break, and wear her hearing aid. Spot curled around her feet as Sam wrote. She'd gotten about halfway

through the essay, and sat back. Looking around, Sam spotted Rubin, standing on one foot, her eyes closed. Next to her perch was a box,

about the size of a small shoebox. Inside was a special welcome gift Councelor Troi had given her. Sam smiled pleasantly. Pointing herwand at

the box, she flicked it, and out came four Monarch butterflies. But these weren't regular Earth butterflies. They chirped, and sang. And they

seemed to glow, leaving soft trails of colors behind them as they fluttered their delicate wings. Sam waved her wand a few more times,

watching as they soared around the room.

"That's quite a display." A voice from behind Sam made her jump. She got to her feet, spinning around and holding her wand at the ready. A

dark haired man wearing the same Starfleet as the Captain lounged on the sofa. The hairs on Sam's neck stood up as she eyed him.

"Oh, child, do relax. I don't plan to harm you. I heard there was a young witch on board, and I grew curious. I'm the Q. Where are you from?"

He stood up, and walked toward Rubin's perch. She twitched awake, watching him suspiciously through one opened eye.

"I'm from Earth. And I wouldn't get too close to her, if I were you. She bites anyone she gives _that_ look to."

Sure enough, as the man reached out his hand, the testy owl opened her eyes completely, snapping her beak open slightly as well.

"Is she like this to everyone?" Q asked, curiously as he pulled his hand away. Sam shook her head, lowering her wand, but still clutching it.

"No. But she can sense my distress, and she knows if I don't trust someone."

"You really have no reason to be distressed. Remember, just curious." He pointed to his chest. He stared at her for a moment, frowning.

"What is in your ear?" he asked, unashamedly. Sam had to admit, he was pretty ballsy. Normally when she met someone new, who didn't

know about her hearing aid, they would be too nervous to ask about it.

"My hearing aid. I'm eighty percent deaf. The stirrup bone in my right ear didn't develop completely before I was born, so it's smaller than

normal people my age."

"You must be from a different time. They brought you all the way out here? You must be scared out of your mind." He said, still gazing at her

ear. This made her a little uncomfortable. But she straightened and said, firmly,

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"I see."

The doors swished open then, revealing Data, and the Captain.

"Captain! What a nice surprise!" Q smiled brightly at the sight of Captain Picard. The captain nodded toward Sam, and turned toward Q.

"What are you doing here, Q? Did he-?"

"I have not harmed a hair on her head, O Capitan. You can be sure I would never harm a child."

Sam glared at him for that.

"I'm not-" Data lightly shook his head, indicating for her to shut up.

"To answer your question, Picard, I had heard rumors that there was a witch in board, and I couldn't resist. She's quite a talented one, too,

I'm pleased to say." Q gave me a smile. Sam felt her face redden. She still hated being in the spotlight.

"Well, as long as you're not causing trouble." The captain gave him a smirk, glancing at Sam for a second, before he took his leave.

"I believe you are scheduled to a training session with Mr. Worf?" Q pointed to the watch on Sam's wrist. Sam glanced at Data. He nodded.

She grabbed her uniform robe, and followed Data out into the corridor. Q followed them, talking the whole time.

"I do hope this isn't taking place on the bridge, you know very well how Picard feels about-young people- on the bridge."

"No, it is not. We have scheduled a session with Worf on one of the holodeck."

When they got to the holodeck, Mr. Worf was already waiting for them. He had already put in the program. When the doors opened, Sam

squinted into the bright light, and stepped into the deck. the familiar stone walls of the room of Requirement surrounded them. Sam pointed

her wand at the wand display and a wand shot out of it, at Mr. Worf. The Klingon backed into the far side of the room.

"Wait, what is Data supposed to do? Are you able to use magic on him?" Q asked, frowning. Data shook his head, slightly frustrated.

"I refuse to use magic on him. It could fry his circuits. Besides, he can't hurt me, his ethical programming won't let him. Not that it would matter,

anyway." Sam said.

"Why's that?" Q asked, now curious. Sam grinned and turned to Mr. Worf. He waved his wand, sending a curse at Sam. But with a lazy flick of her own

wand, she deflected it. Worf smiled proudly. Q stared at Sam for a second. Then he looked at Data, and asked,

"Would you like to be able to try that?" Data shook his head, _no way_.

"Oh, come on, I bet Samantha knows some spell that will...I don't know, hang you upside down by your ankles or some-" Sam snorted.

"Are you serious!? Data, I beg you, at least try it. Here." He snapped his fingers and Data seemed to glow for a few seconds. Data looked

down, and back up at Q.

"What did you-"

"It won't last long. Come on, I know you want to." Q urged Data. Sam could tell by the look on Data's face that he thought she was actually going to

hurt him. He swallowed, standing still and watching her. Sam waved her wand, and sent a Tickling charm at him. This surprised him. His eyes

widened as he fell to the floor, laughing. Worf hurried over, but Sam held out her arm.

"It's ok, it's not hurting him, watch."

"Ahahahaha! s-stop! please! ahahaha!" Sam smiled at him, seeing his eyes welling with tears of mirth. He held his stomach, squirming as the

charm kept tickling him. After a moment, Sam slowly lowered the charm. He stood, a little shaky. He looked at her and

straightened his uniform.

"Did you think I was really going to hurt you?" Sam asked. Before Data could answer, Q cut in,

"Wait, I thought you said you could hang him-Whoa!" Sam waved her wand and thought _Levicorpus_! in her head, and Q was hoisted up into

the air, by the ankle. This time, Data and Worf laughed along with her. Q just looked at them with an annoyed glare. But Sam could tell he

wasn't really mad. She let him down, after a few minutes, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Sam held out her hand to help him up. When he

stood, he brushed his sleeves off and said,

"Well, that actually scared me a little."

"And that's why I didn't do it to him. I've put him through enough." Sam smiled up at Data. He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder in

a quick bear hug.


	6. Not So Sweet Sixteen?

**I wanna thank my one reviewer for stickin' with me. Thank you, and don't worry, I'm gonna keep going. :)**

Data explained to Sam why the Captain was a little anxious about Q. He thought Q would scare her. Sam asked Data why he wasn't worried.

He smiled and said,

"Because I know what you are capable of. I would have been more concerned for his safety, than for yours."

Sam snickered. Although Data wasn't strict on her, he did set rules. Rules that she had no problem following. He did not like her leaving her

quarters after seven thirty at wasn't allowed to keep her wand at night. Data kept it with him, locked in his quarters. Although, for

her own peace of mind, he let her leave the light on in the living room of her quarters. Sam had pretty much free range of the ship, except

engineering, the Bridge and any crew member's quarters. But when Data told her this, Sam just shrugged and said,

"I'd rather keep to my own anyway."

Data allowed her to receive messeges from her friends, through a ''fireplace'' comm that he programmed. Anyone who was using the Floo

Network, would appear on the screen instead of in a fireplace, since there were none on the ship.

A few days after Q's visit, Sam received a messege from Ginny.

"Sam, the war's taken a completely different turn than what I expected. The Ministry's pretty much taken over by Death Eaters. I live with the

Order now. They kind of forced me." She growled the last part.

"So how's life with Data? Is he taking good care of you?" Ginny asked. Sam rested her chin on her palm, on the desk.

"Yeah, things are okay. I sort of had a break down when I found out Dumbledore..."

"Data told me. He contacted me and asked what might pull you out of it. I just told him that you looked up to Dumbledore a lot, and that

Snape saved you from those Death Eaters."

"How are the others?"

"They're fine. Got loads of protection. Bill and Fleur are getting married this summer, at the end of July."

"Ugh, so not the time for a wedding!" Sam rolled her eyes. Ginny chuckled.

"Actually, I think it's the perfect time. It's their way of saying 'hey, we're not giving up' to the Death Eaters. Hey, did you finish your OWLS?"

"No, Data's gonna have me study for them over July and August. I'm a little behind because of when I was absent all that time. So Dumbledore

and the other teachers gave me a few extra months."

Sam had wondered how she was going to study for her O.W.L.'s on the ship; she was going to need to be tested by wizards. She got her

answer a few nights later.

"The captain has scheduled a brief Shore leave for the crew, on a colonized planet. At the end of three months time, you will be able to take

your examinations when that time comes." Data said, sitting next to Sam on the sofa. She looked at him.

"How can I? I have to be tested by a witch or wizard." She asked. Data nodded.

"The colony is a Wizarding colony. They follow the same traditions, and education that you had on Earth, and have agreed to allow you to be

examined by them."

"Oh. That's nice of them."

"Yes. They have agreed to send a subspace messege of your results." Data looked as excited as Sam felt nervous. She took a deep breath

and shook her head to clear it.

"I understand you may be nervous, but that is normal. I do believe you will achieve acceptable results." Data said, watching her face. Sam

nodded.

"I hope so. I'm tired of being told I'll never be able to catch up to my other class mates. I never told anyone this, Data, but it does bother me.

When people make fun of me for being behind. I get angry because they don't understand how it feels to have to work harder than everyone

else, even to get the simplest thing." Sam rubbed her face with her hands, resting her chin in them and leaning on her knees.

"Why? You have done so well, I have not seen any reason to be disappointed with your work. You are prompt, neat, never late, and careful."

Data said, trying to cheer her up.

"That's because I put in the extra effort. You should have seen me at Hogwarts. I'd be sitting in the corner of the Common Room, my hair

standing on end, broken quills everywhere, coverd by books, trying to make sense of the work, while everyone else is jumping around, playing

Exploding snap, and hooting and hollering. I hated it when they played that." Sam said, staring at her hands. She looked up at Data.

"And it's all because of this," Sam tucked her hair behind her left ear, showing him her hearing aid. Data raised an eyebrow.

"The man I consider to be my best friend is blind without the VISOR he wears, but he doe not let that stop him from being an engineer, and

performing miracles every day on this very ship. And I have never let the fact that I am an android stop me from being a Starfleet Officer. Do

not let yourself down."

Sam sighed. Data was right, She knew that. But it didn't make the nervousness clawing at her veins go away.

"You will be fine." Data said, patting her shoulder kindly.

Sam ground her nose to the stone over the next few weeks. She became a little suspicious when Data started asking her random questions,

like what her favorite color was, if she preferred chocolate or vanilla. At one point he even asked her if she was allergic to chiffon. The real

suspicious behavior was when he asked to borrow her drawing book. Sam didn't see it for three days. That didn't bother her, because she

knew he would take care of it.

On the last night of July, while Sam was studying in her quarters, laying on her stomach on the couch, Data was going over a checklist of

things she'd already covered. She didn't notice that he seemed to stop pacing. Then she jumped as she felt him try to lift her sneaker clad

foot. Sam yelped and jumped to her feet. She glared at the android, now agitated.

"Alright, what was that for?! Look, I'm sorry, but I don't care who you are, do NOT touch my feet!" Data seemed to pale, if that were even

possible. The look on his face was almost funny. Like a toddler that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I apologize. I was merely trying to determine the size of your shoe."

Sam reached down and tugged her shoe back, still glaring suspiciously at him.

"Nine and a half." she said, planting her feet firmly on the floor. Data looked like he was trying not to smile. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, still

watching him cautiously.

"What?" she asked. Data chuckled. Sam tapped her finger against her book, waiting for him to stop laughing. when he did, he said,

"I do believe from your reaction, you are-"

"Don't say it-"

"Ticklish!"

Sam glared halfheartedly at him. After a minute of him staring defiantly back, still trying to keep a straight face, she gave in.

"Okay, I am, but I HATE my feet being touched! And why all the weird questions? What's going on?"

"You have studying to do, young lady. Your finals are in five weeks exactly." He seemed to smirk at her as he continued his list. Sam kept her

eye on him after that, afraid he was going to get curious as to what happens when a human is ticklish.

Sam had a feeling she knew what was going on, but she reminded herself that Data knew she didn't like being in the spotlight. So she went

about studying, each day was a different subject. Data went over the stuff she had to memorize, like spell pronunciation, and wand

movements with her. He even let her perform a few that she had trouble with. But not on him. Sam practiced Summoning items from across the

room, like Data's violin. She even charmed it to play itself. That impressed Data the most.

A week and a half later, Sam was alone in her quarters, when, again, she was visited by Q. This time it didn't startle her when he appeared

in the room. Sam gave him a smile, and said hi.

"Well, that's the first time someone has greeted me warmly on this ship. And how are you, my dear?" he held out his arms, and Sam

awkwardly hugged him, after closed my potions book.

"I'm studying for my O.W.L's." Sam said, biting her fingernail. Q's face seemed annoyed. He reached over and lightly pulled her hand away from

my mouth.

"Don't do that, you have such lovely hands, let those nails grow. Your sixteenth birthday is four days away and Data's grinding your nose to

the books?"

Sam almost dropped the book.

"Sshhhh! Are you insane?! I'm pretty sure no one here knows my birthday's coming up, and I want to keep it that way." Q frowned at her.

"Why? I believe you humans make a big deal out of this particular birthday, something about Sweet Sixteen. "

"_That's_ why. I hate being put on the spot like that. Besides, I don't feel like celebrating anything at the moment."

"Ah. I heard. I am truly sorry, my dear. I have had the pleasure of meeting Albus Dumbledore, he was a great human. A genius!" Q said. Sam

shrugged, sitting down on the couch, on the other side.

"Yeah. He was more than that, though. He was our protector. Nothing to celebrate now that he's gone." Contrary to what Sam had been told

about the Q, he was very sweet,

"Perhaps that is why you should celebrate." Sam looked up at him. Q smiled warmly, and patted her shoulder gently as he said,

"Perhaps you celebrating your birthday, is your way of thanking him for protecting you. Don't let yourself give up the fight and forget to live.

Believe me, you will regret it. And you're so young!"

Sam felt her eyes tear up a little, realizing that he was right. Dumbledore was the kind of person who would have wanted his loved ones to

have fun. Q stood, and said,

"Anyway, I just dropped by to say hi, and Happy birthday. Toodles!" He vanished. Sam sat there for what seemed like hours, thinking about

what he'd said. She didn't even notice Data come in. He touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"I do apologize. It was not my intention to frighten you. Are you alright?" He said, peering into her face. Sam nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?" Sam said. Data sat next to her, and said,

"Of course." Sam hesitated for a moment.

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you when my birthday is?" Data's face broke out into a huge grin. _Now_ Sam thought he _was_ trying to scare her.

"Yes, he did. And that is why I have come to fetch you. Counselor Troi, and Dr. Crusher have prepared a surprise for you. And please

remember, it was not my idea." Data stood, offering his arm. Sam frowned, but took it. He led her to Sickbay, reassuring her, that he had no

idea what they had planned. When Sam got there, Data was shooed out and she was dragged in. Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi looked

elated with excitement.

"We have a surprise for you. Data told us that you had a fascination with an old motion picture called _Titanic_, and really liked the costumes in

the film. So we borrowed your drawing book, did some research, and had these made," She pulled a shoebox out from under her desk. She

nudged it toward Sam.

"Go on, open it." Counselor Troi smiled. Sam opened it, and found an exact replica of the shoes Rose was wearing when she tried jumping off

the ship, but in white satin. She felt her eyes widen.

"They're gorgeous!" Now Sam knew why Data tried to take her sneaker off. Then Dr. Crusher smiled widely, and said, "Ok, now close your

eyes, and turn around." Sam did as she was told, and heard the doctor call,

"Ok, Wes, come out!"

Sam could hear the rustle of fabric, and footsteps. Then she sensed someone standing a foot in front of her. Dr. Crusher said, "Open your

eyes." Sam opened her eyes and beheld a sight she'd wanted to see for years. Wesley was holding up an exact replica of her favorite dress

from _Titanic_. Short, pale lilac sleeves, lace bodice, with bunched lilac taffeta. The two toned pink sash topped a multilayered chiffon skirt, each

ombre dyed a lighter shade of lilac, or skirt even had the same color changing effect. Sam was speechless.

"Oh, my gosh! It's perfect! But, how did you-? My drawings weren't that accurate-" Sam sputtered.

"We found the film, and we watched it. Then asked the computer to replicate the gown. It took a while, because a lot of the fabric isn't used

anymore, but we managed to pull it off." Sam felt the rose colored sash, mesmerized by how soft it was.

"It feels just like I thought it would." She muttered.

Counselor Troi came around the desk and Sam hugged her. After she hugged Dr. Crusher, she said,

"Data and the other guys have a surprise for you, but it's not till Saturday. Do NOT let him see this. Keep it in your dresser, but hang it up, that

chiffon wrinkles very easily." Dr. Crusher said. Counselor Troi's face seemed to become more serious. She gazed at Sam for a moment, and

took her hand.

"I need to ask you a question, before you leave." Sam nodded, now worried.

"How would you feel if Data asked you to attend a father daughter dance? I know he's not your real dad, but he 's gotten really close to you,

and thinks of you as the daughter he lost."

Sam remember Data telling her once that he had a daughter, a beautiful android that he had created, but she didn't live very long. She felt

touched, and nodded.

"I would feel honored. But what does that have to do with this?" Councelor Troi had the same grin Data had just before he brought Sam here.

"He's trying to find a loophole." was all she said. Sam rolled her eyes. She didn't want to rain on Data's parade, so she agreed to it. Only

because she really was touched that he thought of her as a daughter. After hiding the dress in her closet, and putting the box of shoes

carefully under her bed, Sam went back to studying. After a few hours of reading and taking notes, she decided to take a break. She knew

Data would be getting off duty in a little less than half an hour, so she settled on the sofa, looking through a photo album Ginny and the twins

had given her before she left Earth.

The pictures always made her cry, so she didn't have the heart to look at them until now. But she smiled and giggled as she stared at Fred

and George sitting on the floor, covered by white hair and white beards. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing in the snow covered streets of

Hogsemeade village. Sam wondered if she'd ever be able to bring Data there. He'd love it; Lots of humans to study...and laugh at in some

cases. Sam made a mental note to see if one of the crew members could help her create that for a program on the holodeck for Data.

Data didn't ask what the doctor and counselor had for a surprise. But instead, he gave her another chapter to study in defensive magic. He

even gave her permission to stay up as late as she needed to study. Sam tried staying up, but it was too hard. A little after eleven, she put

her head down on the book, resting her eyes. What seemed like seconds later, she was gently prodded awake.

"Sam. Please wake up. I wish to speak with you before we proceed to breakfast."

Sam opened her eyes. Data's pale, blurry face loomed above her. She sat up, yelping as her stiff neck protested. After setting it right, she

looked up at Data, who was sitting next to her. He looked anxious, and nervous.

"What's wrong, sir?" Sam asked, watching him. Data gave her a smile and took her hand in his.

"How would you feel if I were to ask you to accompany me to a father/daughter dance? It is a tradition here, on the Enterprise, and I have

grown to think of you as a daughter-"

"I will. I'd be honored, Mr. Data." Sam said, smiling back at him. Data's face seemed to glow as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

So, at around four the next evening, Counselor Troi, and Dr. Crusher came by, already dressed up, bringing a bunch of hair products, and

curlers. Sam winced as they took the items out of the bag, laying them out on the desk.

"You guys really don't know what you're getting yourselves into. My hair is evil."

"Oh, don't worry. Deanna here, is an expert with hair. Now, come on, Data's gonna worry if we steal you for too long. He's on duty till six, so

we don't have much time." Dr. Crusher nudged Sam back into the chair, and Counselor Troi held her weapons ready.

An hour later, they turned Sam to face the mirror. The top half of hair was up in an elegant updo. Normally, it all hung to just below her hips,

but for tonight, it would be up.

"It's too long to put all of it up, and we thought, since it's a father daughter dance, it would look nice partly down. Besides, it might get a little

chilly, with the back of the dress so low."

"Now come on, let's get that dress on."


	7. Dancing Among The Stars

The shoes were really delicate, and harder to walk in than Sam thought. But she put them on a few hours before Data returned from duty, so

she could break them in.

"Now try to stand up straight, you'll wrinkle the dress." Counselor Troi warned.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Sam said. Dr. Crusher laughed as she finished up the last bit of her own makeup. Both women liked the film Titanic so

much, that they too were wearing replicas of Rose's gowns. Dr. Crusher was wearing the dark maroon gown Rose wore to the party with

Jack, while Counselor Troi was wearing the beaded red and black gown Rose tried to jump off the back of the ship in.

"Honey, you look beautiful. Data's gonna be speechless, and trust me, that's a feat."

Sam giggled. She wanted to look pretty, but it wasn't something she was used to. The prettiest thing she had was a gold angel pin that had

two rubies on it. It had been her grandmother's, and she cherished it more than anything; so much that she'd left it with her mother, hoping

nothing would happen.

"Ow!" She winced as Counselor Troi lightly pinched her cheeks.

"Sorry...you have such a pretty complexion, I don't want to ruin it with makeup."

"I'd prefer no makeup, anyway...if it's okay." Sam said. Both women were surprised, but they agreed.

Later that evening, about a half hour after Data got off duty, he arrived at her quarters. As the doctor and counselor predicted, he was

speechless.

"You look lovely, my dear." he said, when he finally spoke. Sam smiled slightly. As they were leaving for the Ten Forward, Sam winced slightly,

feeling a sharp pain in her side. Thinking it was just nerves, she ignored it. Data, however, noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they walked out the door. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The ten Forward was decorated beautifully. Long, brightly colored ribbons gracefully lit up the room, dotted here and there with bunches of

wild flowers. Sam couldn't keep the smile from her lips. She loved wild flowers. Everyone was either wearing their Starfleet dress uniforms, or

lavish gowns, all stunning, glittering int he dim lighting.

Again, the sharp pain was back, but this time Data had his attention diverted elsewhere. Sam took a deep breath and bit her tongue. I've had

worse pain than this, why is this bothering me? she thought. Suddenly, Captain Picard spoke from the front of the room.

"My friends, welcome. Please, make yourselves at home. There's plenty of seats. Now, after a fine dinner, we shall commence with the

evening's entertainment. Tonight is a special one, for all of the dads, and daughters of this ship. Now, I am aware that some of you may not

actually have biological daughters, but adopted children, or the like. But still, this specially planned evening is for you as well. Enjoy!"

As planned, Sam was given her wand, and waved it. The empty plates on the tables were instantly filled with delicious food. As Data and Sam

both sat, Sam felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Data, seeing the look on her face, thought she was worried about the food; he knew she

still had trust issues. So, having longer arms, Data assembled a plate for her, testing each one of the foods.

"I detect no poison of any kind." He said gallantly, smiling as he made Sam giggle. She caught on, and let him think that's what was bothering

her. _I've caused enough hell for him, I need to suck it up and enjoy this, for Data. He deserves it._

The food was wonderful. Everyone enjoyed it, even Data. Sam however, had to force herself to eat; the sharp pain seemed to be getting

worse, and the more she ate, the more she wanted to throw up.

_Maybe I just need to walk it off_...she thought. So, getting an idea, she excused herself and walked toward the bar. Guinan, who had been

watching her through out the dinner, leaned forward to hear her better.

"Do you have a song that we can dance to? Something like_ Hoedown Throwdown_?" Sam asked. Guinan smiled,

"I think I can arrange that..."

Sam hurried back over to the table, and grabbed Data's hand. Giving him a playful smile, she pulled his hand, so that he'd follow her.

"Alright, I understand, you wish to dance!" Data chuckled. He'd never seen her so excited. As the song began, he frowned, trying to determine

what it was.

"Just listen to the lyrics, and follow my lead..." Sam said. She knew the moves to the song, and when it got to "Everybody off your seats,"

everyone else followed along. Sam knew Data would get it, and sure enough, by the middle of the song, he was one of the few people who

actually got it right. He was enjoying himself immensely, just like everyone else.

After that song, there were a few more like it played, and by the end of the run, Sam was feeling a little worse. She kept up the smile, though,

wanting to have as much fun as possible.

As the evening wore on, Sam showed Data a few dances that she'd learned at Hogwarts, and he even asked to dance to a father daughter

song. Sam was touched, and said yes. As they danced, Sam couldn't help but tear up, and admit to Data that she'd never had a father in her

life, and that she really did consider him to be it. Data had often wondered what had happened to her real father; he knew that her mother

was ill, and that Sam was the person who took care of her, but the young girl never spoke of her real father. Until tonight.

"He left us when I was really little. I barely remember him..." was all she said. This made Data feel a new kind of emotion, all of a sudden. He

felt sad, that she had gone most of her life without a father, especially after what she suffered through. But he also felt a wave of

protectiveness, vowing that he would be there for her, whenever she needed him.

Sam hugged Data tightly, resting her head against his chest, and feeling the pain come back, this time, almost unbearable. she tried to hide

the tears, but Data felt it through his dress uniform. Just when he was about to look down, he felt her go limp in his arms.

The last thought that ran through Sam's mind before everything went black was _"I should tell Data I love him..."_


	8. That Explains A Lot!

Data held her tightly, laying her gently on the floor, where he could check her for injuries.

"Help!" He yelled, panicking when he couldn't find anything. She wasn't bleeding, and there were no bruises on her. Suddenly Dr. Crusher

appeared by her other side.

"S-Samantha, please wake up..."Data pleaded frantically, holding her upper body against his lap. He lightly stroked her face, trying to warm

her cold skin. She was still breathing, but her pulse was slow.

"Data, we need to take her to sickbay. Mr. Worf," Dr. Crusher moved off to the side to allow the Klingon room. He gently lifted Sam in his arms,

since Data was nothing but panic.

"Data, come on, let's go and wait outside sickbay." Counselor Troi grabbed Data's arm and lead him out of Ten Forward.

Data was ready to use all of his strength to pry the doors that led to sickbay open, the second he heard her scream. But he didn't. Instead, he

paced the corridor, shaking with fear. Counselor Troi reached for his shoulder, and gave him a gentle pat.

"Data, I'm sure-"

"Why did you not sense it?" He whirled around so fast she winced. He wasn't angry, but anxious, and terrified. And wanted answers.

Counselor Troi had never seen him like this.

"I don't know, Data. I've been wondering the same thing..." she said.

Suddenly Data perked up, his keen hearing picking up the sound of footsteps heading toward the door. The instant they opened, he pounced.

Or tried to. It was the Captain who stood there, not the doctor. His face wasn't grim, or frightened, which Data took as a good sign.

"Data, I'm going to let you in, but before I do, I am going to ease your worries by telling you...she will be fine." Picard said kindly, to his

worried second officer.

"Dr. Crusher can explain it better, go on, she's waiting." He stood aside, and Data all but ran to the doctor's office, followed by the captain

and counselor. Dr. Crusher was sitting behind her desk, waiting for them. Data knew what she was going to say, so he immediately sat in the

chair opposite her.

"Data, I want you to know, first and foremost, as the captain said, Samantha is going to be fine. She's in surgery-"

"Surgery?!" Data instantly panicked. That didn't sound like "fine" to him...The thought of that frail, tiny girl being cut up-

"Data! Listen. Her appendix was ready to burst. That's what's wrong with her. But you brought her here in time to prevent any major

problems. Before it burst. Right now, we're removing it, and she'll be fine."

"Why could Counselor Troi not sense anything?!" Data wouldn't let that go. Dr. Crusher sighed.

"Data...that girl has been through hell...she's seen things that even Mr. Worf would be traumatized from...But, not only mentally, Data. Those

scars on her legs. They affect other parts of her body as well. That's probably why Deanna didn't notice anything. For right now, she's going to

be staying here. Normally, this is a procedure that is quick, and people are in and out in the same day, but this little girl is different. She has all

kinds of issues going on because of her legs." Dr. Crusher told Data, her voice a gentle, motherly calm voice.

"May I see her?" Data asked. Dr. Crusher smiled and said,

"You may, but you must wait till she's out of surgery. She won't wake up right away, but I'm sure she'll want to see you."

Data was given the gown Sam was wearing, and asked to put it somewhere where it wouldn't get wrinkled.

"Sam really loves that dress." Counselor Troi told him. Data frowned, and said,

"I must apologize, Counselor. I did not mean to snap at you. I hope you can forgive me."

Even Data could tell from the look on the woman's face, that she felt just as bad as he did.

"Data, you don't have to apologize. I feel somewhat to blame; if I had sensed it, I might have been able to get her help before it got to this

point. But, fortunately, she's going to recover, that's the good news."

Data sat next to the biobed after they brought Sam back out. He held back the tears as he noticed how pale she was. But kept reminding

himself that she was out of danger. Dr. Crusher told him it would be about a half hour or so before she woke, but that didn't bother Data. He

contented himself with holding her hand, and gently stroking it. Counselor Troi also waited nearby for her to wake; she too, wanted to know

why she couldn't sense the young girl. Even in the girl's sleep, her emotions were unreadable.

Sam woke what felt like seconds later, feeling a lot better. She felt no pain, except an upset stomach. Suddenly her eyes bolted open. Data

instantly knew what was going to happen, and sure enough, he grabbed a silver pail and thrust it under her chin in time to catch her vomit.

Data pulled her hair back gently, holding it behind her, and lightly rubbing her back.

"It is alright, sweetheart, let it out..." He soothed. Sam felt her eyes well over with shame, but continued retching. After a moment, Data

looked up at Counselor Troi and the look he gave her clearly said "This doesn't look 'fine' to me!" Counselor Troi mouthed to him, "It's normal;

the anesthesia does this to people sometimes."

After she was finished, Data disposed of the pail, and got a glass of cold water for her.

"Take small sips..." He warned her. Sam nodded, and did as she was told. The water tasted a little like mint. She frowned and looked up at

Data.

"It is a special solution to help your stomach settle after vomiting. Also, it helps clean your mouth after." As soon as he said it, Sam felt her

stomach lighten, and relaxed against the pillows. She felt her eyes droop.

"Sleep, my dear." Data lightly stroked her forehead.

Later, after Counselor Troi had left to get something to eat, Sam woke again. This time, she felt a lot better. Taking a deep breath, she

yawned and stretched. Data chuckled from across the room.

"I am glad to see you are comfortable. Dr. Crusher wishes to keep you here for a few days." he said as he made his way to her side again.

"I'm sorry..." Sam said, feeling ashamed again. She knew now, what had happened. Data shook his head, sitting next to her on the bed. He

took her hand in his and lightly kissed it.

"My dear child, you have nothing to apologize for! You did not know what was wrong..."

"But...I ruined the dance..." Sam said, a little confused. Data shook his head.

"You did not. I quite enjoyed it, and I know you did as well, other than this..." he said, gesturing to her stomach. Sam smiled slightly, leaning

back against the pillow. She glanced down at her other hand.

"I wanted to make sure you had a good time. And until I felt sick, I was enjoying it a lot. Especially dancing with you, you're a good dancer."

Sam said, smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" Data asked, now that she was fully awake. Sam nodded.

"Counselor Troi was unable to sense your pain, or discomfort...why?"

Sam sighed.

"After I was rescued...by Professor Snape. He taught me how to block people from reading my thoughts. He was surprised I was able to learn

it, since I was so weak. I didn't realize it would also work on Betazoids...I should apologize to her, too."

"No, only an explanation is needed. She feels she could have helped you if she had known."


	9. OWL's

**To my loyal reader, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) **

Sam woke again, what felt like seconds later, to find that she was alone. Looking around, she spotted fresh lilacs on the table beside her bed, and smiled

slightly. A second later, a flapping noise made her jump, and she felt a light weight land on her knees.

"Rubin. Hi sweetie, how'd you get here?" Sam smiled wider as the owl hooted softly and waddled up to her face. She nipped her owner's finger lovingly, and

closed her eyes as Sam lightly stroked her feathers.

"I figured you'd like a visit. She's been bugging the hell out of Data since the day before yesterday."

Sam looked up, seeing Geordi La Forge smiling at her from the doorway.

"Hi, Geordi. Thank you, I was missing her." Sam smiled and patted Rubin again, as the owl made herself comfortable in her lap. Geordi sat beside her bed, in a

chair. He was quite fond of both Sam and Rubin now, which was why Data only allowed him to go and sit with her when he couldn't.

"How you feelin'?" he asked her. Sam yawned.

"A little tired, and sore, but not bad." She answered. Geordi chuckled.

"That's normal. Dr. Crusher said your mom told her you take a while to recover from anesthesia."

Sam rolled her eyes, remembering what he meant. Geordi could tell from her reaction that she didn't like talking about it.

"So, that dress, the one you were wearing, Data says it was a reproduction of one from a movie?" he asked. Instantly, Sam's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah. it was from a film called Titanic. The girl who wore it, Rose, wore it while running around the lower decks of the ship while it was sinking, which

ruined the dress. When they were filming, they had to make twenty four or so of the gowns, because the sea water was causing so much damage. I always

loved the dress though."Sam said, resting her hand lightly on Rubin's wing, and softly stroking it. She liked that.

Geordi nodded.

"I've seen the movie, a while ago, and I recognized the dress. I thought it looked familiar." He said. They talked for a while, about ships in the early nineteen

hundreds, which Sam had a fondness for.

Data came by, after he was finished with his duty, while Sam was finishing her supper.

"Make sure she eats light for a few more days. No rich foods, like cheeseckae, or anything dairy." Dr. Crusher warned as Data waited for Sam to get dressed.

A plain pink, long sleeved shirt with a grey button down under it, and a pair of grey jeans was what Sam was wearing as she stepped out of the sickbay,

meeting up with Data.

"Boy am I glad to be out of there..." She muttered. Data chuckled.

A week and a half passed, and Sam recovered fully in time for her scheduled O.W.L. exams. She studied harder than ever, the whole time, which distracted her

form the ship's own preparations for Shore Leave.

The day we arrived at the planet, Data woke Sam up early. He'd packed her trunk, a little too neatly for her liking, but she let it slide. Sam was more grateful

that he'd been kind enough to take the time. He walked with her to the Transporter room, asking her questions about spells, and potions. Every step Sam took

brought more nervousness. When they got to the Transporter room, Data gently hugged her. Sam hugged him back, taking a deep breath.

"You will be successful. Do not worry." he said, as Sam stood on the Transporter, next to her trunk. She gave him a last nod, and smile, before being beamed

down to the school.

Sam was supposed to wear a uniform, but because she didn't actually attend the school, she wasn't able to wear on of theirs. So they asked her to wear her

Hogwarts uniform, the whole thing except the robe. She resented this the second she beamed down. It was freezing! Sam was met by the headmaster, a tall,

thin woman, with sleek black hair. She reminded her strongly of Professor McGonnagall, especially her strict, yet not unkind disposition.

"Hello, Miss Judd. Welcome. My name is Professor Leman. We have a room set up for you, if you'll follow me." She smiled warmly.

The week went by faster than Sam thought it would. She stayed to herself, wishing she was back on the ship with Data. For some reason, she didn't feel safe

unless he was nearby.

When she finally laid down her quil for the last time, she felt her shoulders slump, and her lungs seem to unclench. she walked from the exam hall, to the dorm,

and packed her trunk. After that, she all but ran to the checking point. Data was waiting for her in the Transporter room when she beamed back up to the ship.

He practically dragged her back to her quarters, then to Ten forward, for dinner. She wasn't allowed to talk about the tests, but she did tell Data that it wasn't

as hard as she thought it would be.

"I guess all those months I spent in that cellar made for good practice." Sam shrugged. Councellor Troi joined them, along with Mr. Worf.

"So, how did it go?" the Betazoid asked. Sam said,

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, but I think I did pretty well. thanks to Mr. Data." Sam gave him a thankful smile.

"I honestly don't know how I would have done it without you, sir."

Data smiled back, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"I did nothing but guide you. You are the one who endured the hard work." He said.

Data told Sam she was to take a break from studying for two months, since she had finished her O.W.L.'s. She felt restless most of the time, and she was

afraid the nightmares would come back, but she was glad to not have to study for a while. They spent time together, on the holodeck, and with the rest of the

crew. Data invited her to join him and his friends in Ten Forward, and Data even surprised her by offering to teach her to play the violin.

"Just because you cannot hear well, does not mean that you cannot learn a new skill." he'd said, with a raised eyebrow. By the time October rolled around,

Data had taught her how to play checkers, the violin, and he'd been trying to talk her into line dancing. Sam put her foot down, no pun inteded, on that one.

"Do you not remember how we met? I was hanging upside down, from a tree, because of my clumsiness. Data, I'm sorry. You're like the father I never had, and

have always wanted, but I just can't do that. That's the reason I liked quidditch so much. No feet needed. Except for the Beaters, but that's only if the bludgers

are out of reach." Sam added as an afterthought. Data gave in, but Sam could tell he was disappointed. She reconsidered.

"Can you promise me you'll catch me if I trip over my own feet?" She asked. Data's face lit up as he smiled.

"Of course. You will not regret this, I promise." He said. Sam's watched him for a minute, as he finished working with his PADD.

"Data? Can ask you something?" she asked. He looked up at her, and said

"Sure."

"Why all the sudden quality time? I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy it, but this is the first time someone's really wanted to spend time with me." Data put his

PADD on the coffee table and turned to face her. They were sitting on his couch, in his quarters. Spot jumped onto Sam's lap, rubbing against her hand as Data

said,

"You have told me that you did not have a father. I have grown close to you, and I wished to get to know you more. You...do enjoy spending time with me, do

you not?" Sam could have sworn Data was trying to pull the puppy dog lip. She smiled and hugged him.

"I do, very much."

One afternoon, after he'd finished his last reports, they settled down to a game of checkers. It was quiet for a while, as Sam concentrated on her pieces. She

could feel Data watching her, a look of confusion on his face. She was about to ask what was wrong, when he asked,

"May ask you a personal question?" Sam looked up at him, surprised.

"Sure, what is it?" she said. Data reached over and lightly touched a spot above her left eye.

"What is this?" He asked. Sam knew what he was referring to when he took his hand away.

"When I was ten, I had to go to Muggle school for a while. They had this wooden balance beam, that was held up by two wooden blocks. They stuck out of the

ground about a foot. The snow plow that came to the school, to plow the playground, broke it. But the ground was frozen, so they had to leave the blocks.

They were like two tree stumps, they were so big.

"Anyway, I'm nearsighted, so I've never been able to see far away. That day, I didn't have my glasses on. I was running, and I tripped over one of the blocks,

and landed face first on the other one. Eight stitches right here" She pointed to the spot he touched, "And two right here," she then pointed to a spot in the

middle of her right eyebrow. Data blanched when she said "face first." and now he just stared at the line on her forehead. He shook his head, a slight smirk on

his lips.

"You really are clumsy. And you are very lucky to have not lost your sight." he said. Sam shrugged.

"I've had worse. Three surgeries on my eyes, one of them was two parts, and the second part I was awake for. Needles in the eye do not feel good." Sam

said, pointing to her eyes.

"Why did you have to have surgeries?" Data looked at her eyes, trying to figure out what may have been wrong with them. Sam smiled, proud of the fact that,

clever as he was, he'd never be able to notice it.

"I had what humans call Lazy Eye. It's not painful, but it's a bit annoying. It makes it hard to read, or write, or do anything that involves focusing. It's when a

person's eyes are...uneven. One will drift off to the opposite direction, while the other is completely straight."

"The surgeries must have been successful; your eyes look perfectly aligned right now." Data noted. Sam nodded.

"Well, the first two weren't. I had one as a baby, and another when I was a few years older. The last two were when I was about thirteen. Every time I went

to see my eye doctor, he said that if I had the surgery done before I turned eleven, it would be a 90 to 100% success. But the longer I waited, the less it

would be." Sam paused to make a move.

"But, what made you decide to want the last two?" Data asked.

"Being bullied in school. The last straw was when one of my teachers was doing a lecture. He was walking around the room, and I had to keep my eyes on him,

so I could hear him. At one point, he was standing in the back, in front of a cabinet, showing us stuff.

"A girl who was sitting behind me, looked at the clock, which was at the front of the class. She saw me looking in her direction, and she said 'would you stop

staring at me with one eye?' After that, I just decided I'd had enough."

"Could you not use a spell to straighten them?" Data asked, moving one of his pieces. Sam shook her head.

"No. I refuse to use magic to fix my eyes or my hearing. I came into this world with them, and I don't want to take the easy way out. The only reason I did it to

my eyes was because I can hide the fact that I'm almost completely deaf. But anyone notices when someone's eyes are both looking in different directions.

Plus, I'm able to focus better. Unfortunately, I still have lapses. When I'm really really tired, my right eye drifts a little."

"Ah. I have noticed that, three times." Data said. Sam felt her face redden slightly.

The next day, Data had set up a program on the Holodeck, one that he said he'd used before with Dr. Crusher. Sam wondered what he had in mind for a song,

and was taken by a pleasant surprise when he told her what he'd chosen.

"I understand it is not line dancing, but I thought you might be more comfortable starting off with something simple. I did some research, and discovered a

song from your time, that you may recognize. Does the name Miley Cyrus, or Hannah Montana sound familiar to you?" I nodded, wondering...

"Computer, play Miley Cyrus' Ice Cream Freeze."

Sam eyed him suspiciously as he stood up straight, waiting for the first lyrics. Sam copied him, unsure of how he knew the moves with just the lyrics. Data's

eyebrows shot up as she starting lipsincing the words.

At the next lines, Data carefully showed her the steps. Sam was speechless. He knew the moves perfectly, without any hesitation. _Show off..._

Data indicated for her to try, on the second chorus. He watched and corrected her mistakes, patienly. But when it got to the second verse, she tripped over her

foot. But as he promised, Data caught her before she fell to the floor. He gave her a smile, and gestured for her to keep going.

Again Data's footwork was perfect. Sam felt like a log rolling down a hill, next to him.

"You are a fast learner." Data noted, as Sam drank from a water bottle an hour later. She shook her head. "That was a familair song, but I'm not as good as

you are." she said. Data patted her shoulder.

"How did you know the moves by just listening to the music?" She had been dying to ask that since she first saw him showing off. For the first time, Sam

watched a man say, unashamedly,

"I watched the video."

This made her crack up a little. Data frowned.

"Have I said something amusing?" he asked. Sam stifled her laughter and said,

"I'm sorry, no it's just... well, no one really liked the movie, unless they were like, younger than fourteen. I got teased a bit because I like it."

"I see nothing wrong with enjoying an artist, regardless of your age." Data said, shaking his head. Sam shrugged.

"It's ok. I don't really follow the 'in crowd' anyway. I mean, I prefer to spend time with you than people my own age. They make me feel dumber than usual."

Data lightly nudged her arm.

"You are not dumb!" he said firmly. Sam giggled. Just then, Data's comm badge chirped.

"Data, is Samantha with you?" Commander Riker's voice asked. Data tapped the badge and said,

"Yes, sir. We are on the holodeck."

"Would you please bring her to the ready room on the Bridge?" Data's eyebrows went up at this.

"I will bring her immediately." He tapped the badge again.

"I thought I wasn't allowed on the Bridge, sir?" Sam asked, a little nervous. Data shook his head,

"I am just as confused as you are." He said. When they got to the Bridge, The Captain's chair was empty, but as they passed by, Worf gave Sam a gruff but

gentle pat on the back, and a warm smile. This made her even more nervous. When they got into the Ready Room, Commander Riker was standing by the

Captain's chair, wearing an identical smile, along with the Captain. Picard stood, his hands behind his back.

"Please, sit. You too, Data. I'm sure you want to be here for this, as well."

**What news does the Captain have?! Stay tuned to find out!  
**


	10. Innocent Patronus

Sam did as she was told, and Data sat next to her on the sofa. The captain stood in front of her, and pulled from behind him, an envelope. As he handed it to

her, Sam felt her heart skip a beat. _My O.W.L. results!_ She took a deep breathe and glanced at Data, then the captain, then Riker. Pulling out her wand, she

stopped, glancing at Data for permission. He nodded.

Waving her wand, the envelope opened without a single rip. Sam pulled out the letter.

She felt her stomach roll a few times, and she looked up. Handing the parchment to Data, Sam waited for his reaction and said to the others,

"I did better than I thought!" Will smiled warmly, gently patting her shoulder.

"As we all knew you would." Captain Picard said, also smiling. A light tap on Sam's left shoulder made her look at Data. He smiled, and held out his arms,

hugging her tightly.

"I now know what it feels like to be proud of my 'daughter'. You did excellent." There were thick orange tears shining in his eyes. Sam smiled back at him,

feeling her cheeks redden slightly. But she couldn't deny that it felt good, knowing that someone was proud of her hard work. She'd finally pleased someone.

It seemed that everyone on the ship knew of Sam's passing grades, she assumed it was thanks to Data. She didn't mind, though. She liked seeing him smile.

After her break, came the hard part. N.E.W.T.s Data was confident that she would be just as successful, but Sam had her doubts.

Three uneventful weeks went by. Data prepped Sam for N.E.W.T.s but not very often. He thought light studying would be less stressful on her . But duel

practice with Mr. Worf was harder, and more often. Sam started having more bad days with her leg, but she impressed the Klingon by not complaining at all.

"If it's gonna hurt, It'll hurt, regardless of my activities." She'd told him. So the duels continued. Sam gave him a little lip when he tried being easy on her, but

he toughened up after that. Perhaps a little too much. But Sam welcomed the challenge. At one point, Data became curious. He asked her to try using him as a

target.

"I shall use the potion again." He added. When he took the potion, and was able to use magic, this made her curious. She wasn't going to even dare use an

Unforgivable Curse on him, but wondered if he was able to perform a Patronus Charm. So for one day, Sam became the teacher. My student, Data. Data

programmed the Holodeck to produce a replica of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at Hogwarts. The old chest that usually sat in the back of the

room was in the middle, shaking violently. Data frowned, glancing at Sam.

"It's ok. There's a boggart in there. It's a shape shifter. When it comes out, it will take the shape of a dementor. But before you go up to it, take a minute, and

think about what makes you the most happiest. When you think of something, something so happy, it brings tears of joy to your eyes, allow it to completely fill

you up."

Data tilted his head for a minute, his eyes darting back and forth rapidly. He closed them and smiled. This told Sam he'd found something.

"Now, when that trunk opens, and the dementor comes out, point your wand at it, and, do not let the thought of whatever makes you happy go. Keep that in

your mind. Say Expecto Patronum."

Data took a step toward the trunk, and it opened with a whoosh...A towering hooded figure soared out. Data was stunned for a split second, watching with

terrified eyes as it rose above him. He glanced at Sam, but she shook her head. Fog already started filling it.

"Don't back down..." Sam said loud enough for him to hear it.

Data winced, and twitched his head, as though trying to clear it, but held up Sam's borrowed wand, and cried , "Expecto Patronum!" A huge silver dove flew

from the tip of the wand, flying straight at the dementor. It chased it out the classroom window and flew back in, soaring around Data. He smiled, watching the

dove as it hovered in front of him. As it vanished, he looked at Sam.

"That was incredible!" He said. Sam smiled and gave him a hug. Data seemed to be a little overwhelmed, he hugged her tightly, his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you ok, sir?" Sam asked, worried. He just nodded and held her tighter.

"You have told me that that boggart normally takes the shape of a person's worst fear..."

I nodded, not understanding what was upsetting him.

"Yeah, but Mr. Worf helped me program the Holodeck so that it was a dementor-"

"You also said that dementors make a person relive their worst memories, " Data cut her off. He let her go gently and held her face in his hands. His eyes were

filled with tears.

"I was seeing you, after you found out about Professor Dumbledore...and when you lost consciousness on your birthday. " Data finished. He sniffed and

hugged Sam tight again.

"But the memory of your first smile when you recovered, that helped push the rest of them away."

"So much for this being fun..." Sam muttered into his shoulder. Data let out a watery chuckle.

"It was indeed a unique experience. I believe the potion is wearing off, however." Data said. They walked back to the arch, and left the holodeck, for Ten

Forward. When they told Guinan about what happened, she was laughing.

"So your patronus is a dove? Sam, how's that?" she asked. Data was watching Sam, which meant he was probably wondering the same thing. Sam rolled her

eyes.

"It's got nothing to do with you being an android, or not being human, sir, if that's what you're wondering." Sam felt herface redden,

"Actually, I think it's because of how you're curious about everything, and innocent. It actually fits, if you ask me." Data still didn't seem to understand. But

Guinan did.

"Oh! That's very fitting. Wow, I never realized until now." She said, giving Data a pat on the arm.

"What is your Patronus, Samantha?" She asked her. Sam took a sip of pumpkin juice and said,

"A wolf."


	11. Prepping For Christmas

**There's one memory that I would like to share with you, because it is going to be part of this story, but I am not going to tell you how. **  
**My mom became ill when I was about six, and was in the hospital for weeks. She had multiple blood transfusions, and after the first week, I left that hospital in tears after being told by the doctor, "She may or may not make it through the night."**  
**That night, after Memee tucked me in, she brought me the phone so I could say good night to my mom. I started crying and I asked her "Mum, are you gonna die tonight?"**  
**She promised me she wasn't, and asked "you wanna know why?" I said yeah, and she sang You are My Sunshine to me. There will be more Author's notes, be warned, but I will try not to be too long, lol. Anywhoo, on with the story!**

There was only one time during Sam's stay on the _Enterprise_ when she actually disappointed Data. She was approached by her new friends

in Ten Forward, Wesley Crusher and Bates Carr, who both needed someone to help correctly settle their bet. The two posed a math question

to Sam, a simple one. Data watched, from the bar, and to his dismay, Sam froze, and hesitated, unable to find the answer. Sensing her

embarrassment, Data decided to call her over.

"It is almost time for your weakly potion. Come, we must go back to your quarters."

After Sam took her potion, Data jumped her on the subject.

"Do you have difficulty with math?" he asked her. Sam sipped her tea slowly, stalling as she avoided his eyes. They were both sitting on the

sofa. Data raised his eyebrow.

"Samantha Marie-"

"Alright, alright...yeah, I do. I wasn't really taught math till I was older, and that was only because I had to learn how to count so I could check

my mom's pulse when she was sick. "

Sam blurted out, now red as a brick. Data frowned, utterly disappointed. He was quiet for a few minutes, then he sighed.

"I apologize. I assumed you were taught math in Hogwarts. But how did you get through Potions if you did not know how to count the

ingredients?"

Sam shook her head,

"I can count, I just can't do stuff other than addition, or some subtraction."

* * *

So after a short argument, they came up with an agreement. Sam was willing to learn only if Data taught her, which he was more than happy

to do. Data was okay with this arrangement, as long as she was receiving the proper education that she needed.

Later that night, Data laid beside her in bed, on top of the blankets, as she slept. For some reason, it worried him that she had such a hard

time with simple math. He watched her face as she slept, hoping she was up for the challenge.

Christmas was around the corner. The one thing Data was disappointed about, other than her lack of math skills (which she was slowly

improving on, thanks to Data's patient teaching) was Sam's keen eye for detail, and suspicion. This made it hard for him to plan a celebration.

But not impossible. He was aware of the fact that this was her fist Christmas away from home, and wanted to make it a happy one.

Data asked Counselor Troi for advice, since he didn't want Sam knowing what he was up to.

"Well, Data, you know her better than anyone on this ship, even me. I think you already know just what to do."

So Data thought about it. A lot. Mostly while she slept, or was studying.

Sam wasn't hard to please, and Data was glad for that. She'd grown up with very little, and had to fend for herself a lot of the time, and her

mom. So she learned to appreciate what she did get, and cherish the time she got to spend with her family.

So, after a week of thinking about it, Data finally came up with an idea. Little did he know, Sam was planning something of her own, with the

help of most if not all of the Senior crew.

Worf informed Sam that their duel lesson would be an hour longer one day, about a week before Christmas, as they were leaving Data's

quarters. He had asked Worf to keep her for an hour longer, so he would have more time to prepare the decorations. Since Sam felt

uncomfortable staying alone in her quarters, Data allowed her to stay with him, in his. It actually made him feel better as well,knowing he

could still watch over her sleeping form, while he worked at his computer. Spot was also very happy with this arrangement, however Rubin

was a little weary. A charm was performed, which allowed Spot to see the owl, but not be able to touch her. Sort of like a force field.

But Worf was not leading Sam to the holodeck. He was leading her to a different room, one with a much bigger replicator than the standard

one in the cabin.

"Have you decided what you wish to give Data for Christmas?" Worf asked her. Sam smiled, and nodded.

Three hours later, a magically shrunken box about the size of a thumb nail was hidden in Sam's pocket as Worf lead her back to Data's

quarters. Worf was impressed with her selection of a gift, and knew Data would be as well.

Worf rang the door chime, and the doors opened, catching Sam off guard by what was inside. The room was beautifully decorated with red

and gold garland, and brightly colored bulbs in reds, silvers, and golds. Sam was speechless. In the corner of the room was a large tree,

decorated with many protected candles, red, gold and silver bulbs and trinkets. Sam felt tears in her eyes as she turned to face Data.

"It's beautiful! But why-?" She gestured to the room. Data smiled and said,

"Your mother told me that Christmas is your favorite time of the year, and I wished to make it special for you whilest you are here with us."

Sam smiled widely and hugged Data.


	12. Christmas Eve

**I'd like to take a moment to say something before I continue. This story was written, bit by bit, during November, and December of last year, and **

**January, February, and June and July. I was having a rough time during those months, because I was taking care of my grandmother, who was suffering **

**from Small Cell Lung cancer. She passed away in March, which is why I didn't write during that time. But the reason I didn't lose my mind, was because **

**of this story. Mainly, Data himself. He kept me going, gave me the strength to get up and go to take care of my Memee, as we called her. She was like my **

**second mother; Samantha in this story is based off of me, and most of the stuff about her is true; I had to grow up at a young age because I had to take **

**care of my mom when she was sick. I learned how to count and to call 911 before I was 4, so I knew how to take my mom's pulse. When she was in the **

**hospital, which was A LOT, Memee took care of me. Oddly enough, she suffered from the same disease my mom had, but hers wasn't as severe. They **

**both have lupus.**

** I had to watch her waste away, and take her last breath, the thought of which still makes me want to rip my own hear out. In our family, Christmas **

**was mainly for her. Everyone lives far away, and she hardly ever saw most of us. Except Christmas, when we all came together. Call it a coping **

**mechanism, but I often went into my own little world, and pretended that Data was sitting beside me, holding my hand, and whispering,**

**"Be strong, you can do it."**

Christmas Eve rolled around, and Data and Sam spent the evening enjoying the company of the other crew members, in Data's quarters. They all hadn't seen

the decorations, or the tree, and were curious. Captain Picard was especially impressed.

"You must miss your family terribly, but I hope you know we consider you a part of our family now." he told her warmly as they all sipped eggnog and enjoyed

the soft Christmas music that was played over the ship's intercom system.

"I do, very much. It was the only time of the year, outside of Thanksgiving when we actually all came together as a family and celebrated.

"That's why I love it so much. And thank you, Captain, that means a lot to me." Sam smiled at Picard, truly honored that he felt that way, that they all did.

After the others left, chuckling at Spot's new Christmas bow which had been tied around his neck, Data cleaned up the room as Sam showered and brushed

her teeth. When she came out, wearing her early gift from Commander Riker and Counselor Troi; a lovely lavender colored set of pj's, with pretty little owls on

them, Data chuckled.

"Forgive me, but those look...cute on you." he told her. Sam rolled her eyes, looking down at her clothes.

"I love them, but I'm surprised they were able to find something in my size..." she said. Sam was petite, barely even 90 pounds soaking wet, but she was

slightly taller than 5 feet, 4 inches. The only thing she got from her biological father were long legs. Data shook his head.

"The computer knows your exact measurements. That is how they sized you." He told her. Then he noticed her running her hands lightly through her long hair,

which was almost past her butt.

"Would it not be easier to use a brush?" He asked. Sam shook her head as she sat beside him.

"No, I don't brush my hair when it's wet. Falls out too easily. I do this so it doesn't tangle, instead."

"You should consider getting a haircut; you are sitting on it!" Data chuckled, gently touching her hair which had fallen in front of her face.

"I plan to, but not right now; I grow it out on purpose, so I can donate it to make wigs for cancer patients." She told him.

As Data tucked Sam in later that night, She gave him something he'd never received, a goodnight kiss. She reached up and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Data." She smiled at him. He smiled back, giving her a gentle hug. He knew exactly what she was thanking him for, and it made him feel if he had a

heart, it would have melted. He waited until she was asleep, and piled a ton of presents under the tree, carefully placing his in the back. When he did, he

noticed another small box, wrapped in gold paper. He didn't need to look close to see the tag;

_To The greatest "Dad"in the universe_

_From: Samantha, with Love._

Data felt his eyes tear up. But hearing her shift in her sleep, he blinked and stood up.

**BIG plans for the next chapter, it's gonna be a tearjerker, but not a sad one. Gonna be a few days till I post it, I want it to be epic. **


	13. Chapter 13

**okaY, I've beeN promIsINg a chapter wHEN I SHOulDN't AND THE REASoN iS bEcAUSE Of THE WAy i'M TYpiNG this NotE. ThE CapS loCk kEy ON My kEYBoarD is mESSed Up. i tYpE THE ChApTeR ANd ThEN, SLOWlY, Go THRouGH IT aNd CoRrecT THe mISTAKes. It TaKEs A wHile, eSPEciALly SIncE i'M hAViNG troUblE WIth mY eYES rIGHT NOW. goT A nEW PAIr OF GLasSes a FEw daYS aGo, AND, As i SAId BeforE, i hAVe strABISmUs. my gLAsseS HAve to have prSims WHIch ARE REally hard to fOcUS WITH AT FIRST. sO, nOW yoU'll KNow wHy It taKEs mE a WHiLE tO post The ChapTerS. :)**

**translation:**

**okay, I've been promising a chapter when I shouldn't and the reason is because of the way I'm typing this note. The Caps lock key on my keyboard is messed up. i type the chapter and then, slowly, Go Through it and Correct the mistakes. It Takes A while, especially since I'm having trouble With my eyes right now. got A new pair of glasses a few days ago, and, as I said before, i have strabismus. My glasses have to have prisms which are really hard to focus with at first. So, now you'll know why it takes me a while to post The chapters. :)**

Slippered feet. Sam opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw, being slightly curled against something warm, was a pair of slipper clad feet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a brightly colored sweater, and felt the soft vibration of a humming voice. A hand gently brushed her

hair away from her face.

"Good morning." Sam looked up and smiled as she realized she was lying against Data's chest. She sat up, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

Data was wearing a knitted, Brightly colored sweater, with green, gold, red, and white. His feet were clad in what looked like loafer type

slippers. Trying Not to laugh, she answered,

"Good morning...Um...what are you wearing?"

Data glanced down at his outfit.

"Is it too much?" he asked. Sam thought it looked nice on him, but was surprised to see it; This was the first time she'd seen him out of

uniform. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"I think it's perfect." she answered truthfully.

Sam got out of bed, And stretched as Data prepared the room for the day. As Sam took her potions, She noticed there were more decorations

on the tree than there were the night before. She nearly choked on the liquid as she spotted one that she'd made herself when she was

younger. this was a special one, Because it was the only thing she had that had any connection with her father. He and her had made it

before he left. Sam rolled her eyes, not really impressed to see that one. but the rest made her smile.

Data watched her quietly as she observed the tree. He was still worried that she would be Upset, but instead she seemed speechless and

happy. Data had asked her mother if he could borrow some of the decorations that Sam was fond of. Her mother was more than happy to

agree, and sent along a box full, along with presents from the family.

Data lightly nudged the box out from under the sofa, saying,

"There are a few others I saved for you."

Sam turned And instantly her face split into an even wider smile. She sat next to the box on the floor as Data sat on the sofa. She pulled out

several other decorations, many of which were her most treasured ones. she then pulled out-

"Oh! hahaha!" Sam jumped up, holding her hands behind her back, and a playful grin on her face. Data smiled slightly, glad to see her in such

high spirits.

"Yes?" Data asked, curious. Sam kept her back away from him, and quickly stepped up to the sofa next to him.

"Close your eyes..." she said. Data frowned, But did as she asked. a second later he felt something soft Being put on his head. Sam giggled

and stepped back.

"Okay, you can Open your eyes."

Data had enhanced senses, But obviously He couldn't see what was on his head without a mirror. So he stood, and went to the mirror on the

wall near the tree. Sam's giggling grew to hysterical laughter as he saw the Santa Hat on His head.

"Is this a tradition?" Data asked, chuckling Himself. Sam snorted and said,

"Not really, but look Inside."

Data took the hat off, and Found a small tag on the inside, which said,

**_From: MUM_**

**_To; Sam_**

**_p.s.- This is for Data, make sure he wears it!_**

Sam giggled madly as Data read the tag.

"Don't worry, I have one, too." She said, pulling out a similar hat. Data couldn't help but laugh as she put it on. They settled on the sofa for

some tea before Data shooed her to the floor. Together, they sorted through the presents. there wasn't very many, but Data wasn't surprised

to see that Sam didn't really seem to care.

"What about the others?" Sam asked.

"They shall be here in a few moments."

As they waited for the others to arrive, Data prepared a small breakfast; he was very concerned with her lack of appetite. Sam ate a little, but not much of the

oatmeal he prepared for her.

Sam was anxious, but mainly for the others to see her presents for them. Her wait wasn't long. The door chime rang, but she didn't hear it. She did however,

hear Data's call of "Enter."

Sam dropped her spoon, and made to bolt from the chair, but, quick as lightning, Data's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Ah, sit bck down, and finish that first, young lady. Please." He finished kindly. Sam stuck her tongue out at him and did as he told her. The other crew members

all greeted her good morning, and they all settled, Sam quickly scarfed the oatmeal down first, on the floor, or on chairs and the sofa.

Data handed everyone a cup of hot tea, as the Captain made himself comfortable on the floor, beside the tree. Counselor Troi sat on the other side, after

shooing Geordi to the couch.

"You can see through the wrapping paper, get outta here!" She chuckled. Geordi imitated Sam and stuck her tongue out at her. Sam giggled, as well as Data.

Sam sat in a chair, much to Worf's insistance; he was worried about her leg still. Data sat beside her, on the floor.

"Okay, Nobody open anything till everyone has a gift, got it?" Dr. Crusher announced. Everyone agreed, Wesley rolling his eyes.

Sam helped Counselor Troi, who was on her other side, beside the tree, by handing the presents to the people behind her.

Sam recieved several new peices of clothing, many were more replicas of Titanic gowns. Data wasn't too impressed with the red and black beaded gown, which

looked a little too racy to him. Counselore Troi sensed an extremely powerful wave of fatherly protectiveness from him, as he saw the gown, and she smirked.

Worf recieved a copy of several books he'd asked Samantha about, including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and even a book about famous Aurors.

Sam had made the comment once that Worf would make an excellent Auror, and this piqued the Klingon's interest. Worf, of course, ever the hardest one to

please, was secretly relieved she'd given books instead of some corny human gift.

Counselor Troi received two necklaces and a pair of earrings; Sam had gone and replicated several pieces of jewelry from Titanic, mainly the emerald earrings

and necklace Rose wore when she attempted suicide, and of course, the Heart of The Ocean. Deanna had shown a strong interest in the film and this gave

Sam the idea for the gift.

Dr. Crusher and Wesley each received several samples of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes joke products. They were laughing hysterically when they'd heard

about Fred and George and their crazy prankster ways.

Geordi was hard to find a present for. So Sam decided to give him a shoebox sized model of the _Titanic_'s huge engines. He was fascinated by them, almost

speechless.

Riker was easy; after asking the captain, and receiving permission, she gave him a Love Potion, but a mild one. This made Riker laugh, but he liked it a lot.

The captain received a package of assorted English toffees, and an antique teacup and saucer, with his initials in ornate gold lettering.

Sam nervously handed Data the last gift, as he handed her his own. They both opened them quietly. Sam was speechless. The red and gold wrapping fell away

as she picked up the small box. Inside was a locket. It was a simple design, an almost floral one. Inside, was a picture of Data and Sam, Sam behind him as he

sat, Sam hugging him from behind, with her chin resting on his shoulder. On the opposite side, the words were engraved:

A father's love will always be with you

Data was having just as much trouble not blinking. He'd opened a wooden box, which had a gold frame etched around the outer edge. It was about the size of

a ring box. Data opened it, and beheld an ornately decorated pocket watch. _Strange_, he thought. _I do not require_- Data opened the watch, and realized it

_wasn't_ a watch, but a locket, with a similar picture of the two together on the holodeck. But what made his eyes tear up was the melody that started playing

softly the second he opened the thing. He recognized it as an old Earth song, _You Are My Sunshine_.


	14. Chapter 14

Although Sam had a wonderful Christmas, she still had sadness in her heart. Sadness that wasn't from missing her family. It was for the family that would

never get the chance to it around a tree and open gifts again. Because they were dead. She'd realized the day before, that this would be the first Christmas

since she'd been rescued.

Data knew something was up, and He had A feeling he knew what it was. This made him even more determined to distract her. Counselor Troi knew exactly

what was bothering her, and encouraged Data to continue, along with everyone else.

Sam enjoyed playing Guinea pig for Captain Picard, Riker, and Dr. Crusher, who all replicated some of their old family treats and snacks for the holidays. She

liked everything, and even made everyone laugh as She puckered her lips trying Captain Picard's lemon tarts.

"They're yummy, though!" She said. Sam loved anything fruity, but lemons weren't on her top ten favorites.

After Data replicated a piano, they all gathered around, singing Christmas carols. Data even tried getting SAM to sing Silent Night, but she refused.

"I cannot sing!" she said, blushing as she looked At Wesley.

All In all, it was A wonderful Christmas. everyone Congratulates Data on A job well done, AND hugged Samantha goodbye as They left for their own quarters.

after cleaning up the tree, insisting Sam sit on the sofa, Data joined her for a cup of tea and some Lunch.

"I Do hope You have enjoyed yourself." He said, smiling slightly. Sam nodded, and hugged him tightly.

"You are the sweetest, most amazing father figure anyone could ever ask for." she said. Data hugged her back. Spot, having hid the whole morning, came

prancing out of the bedroom, and hopped up onto Sam's lap.

"Hi, Spot." Data greeted her. Spot made herself comfortable between them and began purring contentedly.

Sam giggled and tickled her forehead. Suddenly she remembered she had gotten something for Spot."Oh!" She picked up her wand and waved it. A small lump

wrapped in purple paper came out of her trunk."It has catnip in it, so I put it in there so she wouldn't smell it."

the rest of the day was spent relaxing, and playing games, including quidditch on the holodeck. Sam enjoyed the entire day , except for the sadness she held

in her heart for Emily and her parents.

"You and I both know what will happen if Samantha sees this letter, Mr. Data."

Captain Picard said, holding the folded piece of parchment. He sat, with HIS second officer, and Counselor Troi, in the observation lounge.

Data had been receiving several letters from Ginny Weasley, and even one from the twins. They were mostly short , and sweet. but the last one, From Ginny,

sent chills down Data's spine, and instead of bringing it to Samantha, he brought it to Counselor Troi first. After the last scare, he made sure he got the letters

first..

"I do not agree with withholding something from her that is rightfully hers, however I understand it is for her own safety." Data said. Counselor Troi could

sense his conflicting emotions.

"Data, her mother, and headmaster gave you explicit orders to keep her under you care until it was safe to return her to Earth." Picard held up the letter

"It's obvious from this that things have gotten much worse."

"I understand, sir. I know what I must do," Data nodded solemnly.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam bit her lip as the hair dresser ran the brush through her hair again. Data smiled at her from across the room, about nine feet away.

"It also says here, Ginny hates the dress she had to wear for the wedding; it would have looked better on Ron..." Data smirked over top of

the latest letter he'd received for Samantha. He'd gotten it that morning, and after reading it, and finding it to be just a rant from Ginny, he

allowed Sam to have it. She was ok with him going through her mail; the captain had told her that he wanted Data to be sure there were no

jinxes that would hurt her. Sam was a little suspicious as to why Data didn't tell her this, but she trusted him.

"Are you alright?" Data noticed her shoulders wiggling slightly. Sam made a face.

"I hate my hair touching my back, and my hair _being_ touched." she grumbled. The woman behind her chuckled.

"Almost done, sweetie. There, now this is going back to Earth, as you requested," She held up a thick bunch of long, dark blond hair, that was

once just above Sam's knees. It was at least fourteen inches of hair. Sam smiled widely.

"Wow, that's longer than the last time!" She exclaimed.

"You're doing a wonderful thing; you have beautiful hair, and this will make a gorgeous wig. Someone's going to be very happy to wear this,"

The stylist said as she carefully wrapped the hair and placed it in a small box. Sam got up and examined her now shorter hair. It was now

about two inches past her shoulders, and quite curly.

Data smiled at her. He was impressed with how well she handled having that much of her hair cut off.

"I don't see it as _my_ hair; I'm merely _taking care_ of it, and growing it so someone else, who can't grow their hair, can have something for

themselves." she had told him.

Christmas had come and gone, and it was now mid February, just after Valentine's Day. Sam had decided her hair was long enough to cut, and donate.

"Your homework is finished, would you like to join Worf and I for lunch in Ten Forward?" Data asked as they left the beauty shop. Sam ran her hands through

her hair and pulled it back into a bun.

"Sure." she said.

The whole time they were in ten forward, Data couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. Captain Picard had told him that Sam was not to read

the letter that Ginny Weasley had sent just after Christmas. She' already been through two heartaches, one of which she witnessed. After she'd gotten the

letter about Dumbledore, the captain had told Sam that for her own safety, Data was going to be checking her mail first.

She had had a feeling that was going to happen, so she didn't complain. Data thought back to the letter...

_Dear Sam,_

_I wish I could tell you things were okay, but they're not. Mad Eye's dead. Harry, Ron and Hermione have disappeared, and no one has seen them. Snape took _

_over the School, and trust me, it's not the Hogwarts you remember. And, as you probably guessed, Death Eaters have taken over the school. It's now, literally _

_a taboo, to say His name, or even what we referred to him as. Luna's gone too. And Ollivander. Mum and dad are in hiding, and the twins are working with the _

_Order. Mum says it's only a matter of time before they get themselves killed; they've started making products that mock the Death Eaters. Fred misses you, a _

_lot. But he says he's resting a lot easier, knowing you're far away from all this. I'm glad you're out there, instead of down here. _

_Hoping you're well, _

_Love Ginny_

Data had not known, until this letter, that Samantha was in a romantic relationship with Fred; she didn't talk about him. But now Data wanted to try and get to

know her better, what had happened.

Several uneventful weeks passed, and turned into months. The letters turned more grim, and, thus, Data kept them from Samantha. Unfortunately, Wesley

Crusher, who had seen Data with one of them, didn't know the real reason behind why Data was checking her mail first.

"So, I saw Data holding another letter this morning, did he give it to you yet?" Wesley asked Sam as he sat with her in the Ten Forward. Sam frowned.

"No...not yet..."

She forgot about it for another two weeks, and when she remembered, she started getting suspicious; he still had not told her she had gotten another letter.

It wasn't until she received a letter the following week with unusual info in it that she didn't understand;

_Dear Samantha,_

_Neville's okay now. Took quite a beating but he'll live. Says the wounds look look worse than they feel. Can't really write much now without getting caught. _

_Just wanted to let you know Neville's ok. Love Ginny._

"What the hell?!" Sam ran to her quarters and hunted for all the other letters. She found them, but after searching through the dates, she realized that up until

Dumbledore died, she was receiving one every two weeks. Now it was random, probably one a month.

**Okay, this is where it's gonna get good...to tide y'all over, till the next update, I'll give you a tiny bit of a sneak peak into a future chapter:**

_-A rough hand closed tightly over her arm from behind. Thinking it was Worf, from the not so gentle grip, Sam whirled around angrily, but gasped and took a slight _

_step back as she was face to face with Data. His face was livid. For the first time, since she'd met him, Samantha felt terror run through her veins at the sight of him._


	16. Chapter 16

She couldn't breathe. Or think. Once again, she found herself wanting to run. She wanted to run as far and as fast as she could...away from Data. She was

angry, yes, and hurt. But a small part of her kept thinking "He must have had a reason..."

Sam sighed, running her hands through her hair, pulling it slightly. She looked around the room and tried to find something to keep herself busy but everything

seemed to anger her further.

* * *

"Captain, we are receiving a message from another ship," Worf called from his station. Picard ordered, "Yes, Mr. Worf?"

Counselor Troi shifted slightly in her seat as the captain got uo and went to the Klingon. Commander Riker frowned.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Deanna nodded.

"I'm not sure...someone is extremely angry...About ready to snap, too. I don't recognize this-Data!" She jumped up, realizing what was happening. Data turned

to face her.

"She knows."

* * *

Data hurried down the corridor, Counselor Troi on his heels.

Reaching the door, he swallowed.

"Counselor, I think I should handle this...on my own." he said. Counselor Troi nodded, but said,

"I'm letting the captain know; you might need him to explain..."

As soon as the doors opened, Data felt a jolt in his stomach. Sam was standing, stiff as a board, facing the window. Slowly, he approached her, and gently

took her arm.

"Please come with me..." Sam jerked her arm out of his grasp so hard she nearly lost her balance. When Data tried to help her stand, she glowered at him.

"I can walk on my own, thanks!" Angry tears clouded her vision as she grabbed her walking stick, following the android out into the hall.

Data showed her the letters, fighting back his own tears of helplessness as, little by little, with each letter, she began to fall to pieces in front of him. After the

sixth one, she fell to her knees, on the floor, silent

Data knew already that she was going to ask why. He crouched down beside her and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"This is why I did what I did. What I was ordered to do." He said softly. Sam ignored him for a moment. She was beyond angry.

"H-how can I...trust you again, after this?!" she whispered. Data heard it, and those words broke his heart.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked at Data. Once again, the android felt his circuits seem to melt with sadness at the sight of her face. Her eyes

held hurt, and betrayal.

SHE snapped. Sam let out an anguished wail and clutched at her hair, crying as she curled over her knees. She could feel all of the emotions that she'd

spent the last year and a half pushing away, finally piling up to the surface. She had no one, no one except Data, and somehow, she knew, in her heart,

that Data had only done what he had been ordered to. She wondered how much of his actions had been ordered...

"HOW LONG?! HOW MUCH OF THE STUFF THAT YOU'VE DONE HAS BEEN ORDERS?!" she cried, startling Data. He frowned, but a second later was taken

aback as she lunged at him, with all the strength her little body could muster. Data knew he could easily fight her off with no effort, or at least

pin her down to prevent her from harming herself. Instead, he gabbed her wrists, giving her a warning look.

Sam's face was redder than Data had ever seen it. She Struggled for a few seconds, not sure what to do with herself. Finally, Sam slumped against Data's

chest. Data Could feel her shaking against him, and he gently wrapped his arms around her; he preferred this reaction better than her previous one. For

what felt like hours, Data gentle rocked her in his arms as she cried for Emily, Mad Eye, and Dumbledore...

"You did this...because you didn't want me to get hurt again?" Sam said finally, after about ten minutes. Data fought back the tears could tell she was

devastated at the news she'd just received. Instead, he nodded solemnly.

"You know...I never let myself grieve...For Emily...Or Dumbledore..." Sam could feel all of the emotions that she'd spent the last year and a half pushing

away, finally piling up to the surface. She had no one, no one except Data, and somehow, she Knew he was probably the only person who would never

hurt her.

"You must not keep these feelings bottled up, my child. I am sorry for betraying your trust. " Data added. Sam closed her eyes and cried.

"just please...no more secrets...please..." She sobbed into his chest. Data held her tighter and said,

"I shall speak with the Captain. We have more leisure time now that we are back in Federation Space."

Sam felt better, but still a little hurt, that Data had kept those letters from her. She was asked to go to the Observation Lounge the next day.

"I wanted to make sure you understand the circumstances under which I gave Data that Order." Captain Picard explained to Sam. Counselor Troi

warned him beforehand.

"She's not angry with Data anymore, Captain. She's more angry with you."

The Betazoid was able to read the young girl's emotions toward others, but nothing more.

"I understand, sir. Data explained that he had no choice ,that once you've given him an order, nO matter what it is, he would follow it." Sam

said.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam's attitude after that changed. She barely spoke, and when she did, she avoided eye contact, and spoke in a hollow, dead sounding voice,

and used short answers. Data was worried. He wasn't sure if she was suicidal, or just emotionally distraught.

He decided to ask Counselor Troi for help.

"Data she's not angry at you, or the captain. She feels betrayed; remember she's lost a lot of people in a short period of time, and she's still

trying to let go of what she went through."

"The Captain has decided to allow me to give her all of the letters. But he still wants me to examine them first. But her current attitude

frightens me."

It hadn't slipped Sam's notice that Data was now almost never out of her sight. Or rather, she was never out of his sight. It also didn't slip her

notice that he had told her that they were going to be returning to Earth in a week. Sam wondered, off and on, if she could try and sneak back

to Earth.

Data made sure he was only on the bridge at night, when Sam was fast asleep. He stayed with her during the day, except when she was with

Worf. And even then, he paged the Klingon often.

Sam had mastered many new skills that she normally would not have been allowed to even attempt if she was on Earth; Apparation was the

latest skill she'd finally nailed. Worf was, of course, impressed with how quickly she learned.

Because she'd once again put up her mental walls, Counselor Troi had no idea, as did the rest of the crew, that Sam had every intention of

sneaking back to Earth the first chance she got.

The ship was silent at night. The only flaw in Sam's plan was that Data usually stayed by her side, until she fell asleep; He could hear her

breathing change, and always knew when she was awake with her eyes closed, or really asleep. So she decided to try having Rubin wake her

up. The only way she could do that was to set her alarm, a small clock she'd gotten for her birthday a few years back. She wouldn't hear it, but

Rubin would.

"Ow!" Sam winced as Rubin screeched in her ear. The tawny owl hopped slightly on her chest, flapping her wings wildly in her face.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm awake!" Sam sat up, rubbing her ear.

"Jeez, I'm not completely deaf!" She grumbled as she got up. Rubin glared at her as if to say "You wanted me to wake you up, didn't you?"

After packing her stuff up, and putting it away, she left a note on the table in the middle of the room. A heavy weight seemed to be pressing

down on her chest, but she reminded herself that she needed to do this; she would deal with Data's wrath later. If she survived.

Quietly, she went out into the hall, casting a humonious revellio spell, and after three crewmen left, she trotted quietly down the hall. She

wanted to Apparate in a room that was not already under magical surveillance. If she'd tried to use any spell in her quarters, Data would

instantly know. So she made her way to the Holodeck, and hid there without the program. The black background with yellow squared lines

gave her the creeps, but it didn't distract her.

Giving the entrance one last look, she muttered,

"I'm sorry, Data." And turned on the spot.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. I had actually stopped writing this story at this point; up till now I have been typing what I had written in a notebook. But right around the time I wrote this, was when my grandmother had gone into hospice. I was a wreck, and had lost interest in this. Also, I must warn you, I will be leaving home next Tuesday, heading to Connecticut for three weeks to visit my fiance. I will try to write while I'm down there, and I will do my best to put up one more update before I leave on the 22. But after that, I shall not post until the fifteenth of November.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I don't know what happened, but I ain't complaining, lol. My caps lock key is back to normal. It doesn't work at all now, which is a plus; I hate that pesky key. Anyway, on with the story!**

Data waited patiently as Geordi finished cleaning his station on the bridge. He was anxious to get to the Ten Forward, and try a new drink that

Guinan had gotten.

"Maybe you could let Sam try it. It has peaches in it. That's her thing, right?" Geordi said as they left the bridge.

"Samantha is only sixteen. I will not allow her to drink anything with alcohol or syntehol." Data said. Geordi chuckled.

"I shall meet you later this evening, with Samantha. I am certain she will be delighted to join you."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. She's never seen you perform, huh?" Geordi left his friend as Data entered his own quarters.

"I've been wondering when you were going to arrive. Tsk, tsk, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

Data looked up to se Q lounging on the sofa. He just gave him a look.

"And what have I not figured out that is so important?" He said, slightly irritated. Samantha was going to wake in less than ten minutes and

he needed to meet her at the holodeck.

"That your little girl has run away." Q said dramatically.

"Run away? She was asleep when I left her, seven and a half hours ago-"

"My dear android friend, you may be the smartest being in the galaxy, but you do not know everything that goes on on this ship. Perhaps you

should go and check on her..."

Data tilted his head. He knew Sam wouldn't do anything like that...but then again, she had been acting unusual the last few days. Suddenly

feeling a knot in his stomach, he dropped the PADD he was holding and headed for the door.

The instant the doors opened, he knew something was wrong. A peak into the bedroom told him Q was right. Her bed was empty, and

unmade. Looking around, he spotted a folded piece of parchment on the table. Data picked it up, reading it.

_Dear Data,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go back. This is my home. I am returning to Hogesmeade, to see if I can return to the school. I can't Apparate to the _

_school so Hogesmeade is the next best thing. Please don't try to follow me. I will send word as soon as I can. _

_Love, Samantha_

Data's eyes welled with tears. Of anger. He balled the parchment into his fist, and hurled it.

A second later, Q was at his side.

"Relax, my dear friend. I have a plan..." Q said from behind him.

"She...could get killed..." Data could feel his body begin to tremble. He was angry, worried, and terrified.

"Indeed. Which is why I have come." He handed Data what looked like a wand, and snapped his fingers.

"That juvenile potion will not last you; this will be easier. Now, cast a levitation charm on that cat of yours over there. You know the spell."

At first, Data didn't reply. His eyes were huge, and his mouth was slightly open in panic. Q grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Listen to me, Data! Do you want to follow her and get her back here?!" he shouted at Data. The android shook his head and looked at the

wand in his hand.

* * *

The village did not look like the last time she was here. Sam felt a lump in her throat as she walked down the street. It was day time, and

there were a few people out. Getting a little nervous, she decided to head to the Hog's Head, which was less crowded than The Three

Broomsticks. The instant she entered the pub, she was ambushed by fiery red hair.

"Sam?! What are you doing here?! We told Data-"

"Never mind, Ginny. I'm here because I belong here, that's why." Sam cut her off.

"But...what's all this?" She asked, noticing several more students crowded around a table near the fireplace, in a back room.

"Come with me. We need to get you out of here." Ginny took Sam's hand and led her to the back room, where the others were. This new

development took Sam by surprise. It dawned on her that Data would have loved to meet her friends, and her heart felt like it was going to

break. But she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her attention back to the present. The fireplace was crackling merrily, as Ginny

approached. Sam noticed a huge painting above the mantle. A little girl, no older than Emily had been, with blond curls stood, holding a bunch

of flowers and smiling serenely.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Ginny.

"It's okay, she's with us. She's the one we told you about." Ginny squeezed Sam's hand, telling her to keep quiet. Sam did, slightly nervous.

the girl in the painting nodded and shifted to the side. So did the painting. Sam gasped as it swung forward on its hinges, revealing a long,

dark, and narrow tunnel. Since Sam was claustrophobic, she shook her head as Ginny yanked her hand.

"Come on, I'm right here, and it's not that long. I promise." When Sam still hesitated, she tried another tactic;

"Fred's gonna be happy to see you."

Instantly, Sam changed her mind.

"Is he okay, how is he?" She babbled as they walked down the corridor. She blanched away from the wall as a spider dangled in front of her

left ear. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He's fine. Now, I need to fill you in. First, you aren't allowed to leave the room we're going to. "A small voice in Ginny's head screamed yeah

right!

"And why not? I need to help-"

"Sam we've gotten word that the Death Eaters had you on their list. Along with Hermione, and Ron, and Harry-"

" think we all know Harry's on that list, Ginny-"

"But they're pissed because you slipped out from their grasp, along with several other Muggleborns."

She stopped as they reached the end of the corridor. Sam let go of the redhead's sleeve, rubbing her arms, and wishing Data was there.

Ginny climbed up a rocky step and pushed on the wall. It slid open, and a dim light began to shine through, growing brighter every second.

Sam's eyes widened as she realized where they were.

"What the-?"

"It's the Room of Requirement. We kind of converted it so we could hide out here." Ginny explained as Sam stepped down. Almost losing her

footing, she reached out for the wall, but a hand caught hers. Her heart skipping a beat, she looked up.

"Fred!" Sam exclaimed, launching herself into his arms. The red haired twin laughed and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I heard your voice! It's good to see you..." Fred laughed and gently set her down.

"But what are you doing here? Data told us you couldn't-"

"I left. Don't give me that look, I know I'm gonna hear it from him, but right now I'm not worried about that. I came back to help. My place is

here, Fred. "

Fred sighed, looking four times his age. He'd asked Data to promise that he wouldn't let this happen. That he would make sure Samantha

stayed with him, and didn't return until this was all over. He gently cupped Sam's face in his hands and said,

"You should have stayed. But now that you're here-" He looked up at his sister.

"You need to stay in here, now don't argue. You're on several Death Eaters' lists, and if you-literally- set one foot outside these doors, you are

dead. You hear me?" Fred looked her in the eye. His joking nature had almost all but vanished.

"What's happened here? To you?" Sam whispered. Fred just shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind that, come on, we-"

"HARRY!"

Everyone looked up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had all climbed through the portrait hole. Sam could feel it in her bones, that this was it.

**Just a little note, before I continue. I didn't go to college, or graduate from high school, but my writing skills have always been a bit higher than others my age. But, I am not that great at formatting and stuff like that. So if you have a problem with the way I "format" my stories, well, I'm sorry, but that's how I write.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This scene is basically when Harry, Ron and Hermione return to the school. I'm not going by the book, but just winging it from what I remember. Also, yes, Sam is 16, and I think Fred is about nineteen by this time, maybe twenty. In the Wizarding world, age really doesn't have much of an impact on things. I mean, come on, 17 and they're legally adults?**

Everyone crowded around Harry, and the other two, wanting desperately to hear the news, and what was happening. Sam knew as much as

they did, if not less. Harry gave her a reproachful look, as if to say "I thought you were supposed to be gone? But Sam ignored it. He may be

The Chosen One, and a year older, but he wasn't her boss...

"We need help..." Harry explained his dilemma. Sam couldn't hear him over the crowd, so she turned to Ginny and asked,

"What's going on?"

Ginny answered,

"Harry needs help finding something...Looks like Luna's going to help him; it's something to do with Ravenclaw. That's odd..."

For a few minutes, there wasn't much going on except people tossing around ideas of where this lost diadem was, and after a moment, Fred

turned to Sam and Ginny and said,

"You two are staying here."

Both girls bristled. They glanced at each other, and then back at Fred.

"Like hell-"

"Hey, Mum and Dad put George and me in charge of you if anything happened-"

"Well, they didn't put you in charge of _her_, and she can protect me just fine-besides I can take care of myself!" Ginny stomped her foot lightly,

her hands on her hips. Sam hesitated slightly. Fred looked at her, his face softening.

"I know...that's why I want you to stay here. And I don't want to lose you..."

Sam's grey eyes filled with tears as she stared at him.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby." She felt a little hurt that Fred didn't think she could take care of her. But to her surprise, Fred tilted

her face up, and looking her straight in the eyes, he said seriously,

_"I don't want to lose you,"_

and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"Now, you'll already know the spells, don't worry about that, just let it come naturally to you. And do not cast the killing curse,"

Data stopped and turned to look at Q. He gave him a look that clearly said, "And why would I do that?"

"That is against my progra-"

"You say that now, but you have your emotion chip; you're going to act on impulse, now, it's one of humanity's flaws, trust you see

someone intending to hurt Samantha, you will-"

"I _will not_ let that happen!" Data snarled angrily. Q was surprised at the android's tone of voice. This is going to be interesting...

"Now you can't Apparate, even with this, so you'll have to be quiet, and go through the woods." He said to Data

* * *

Sam was in shock. She wanted to break down in Fred's arms, but now wasn't the time for that.

"I-I can't just stay here and-"

"You _can_ and you _will_," came a male voice from somewhere near the door. Everyone looked up to see the rest of the Weasley clan, and

several other Order members. The one who'd spoken was Mr. Weasley.

He came over and put a hand on Sam's and Ginny's shoulders.

"You two are to stay here, like Fred told you."

"He's here..." Harry called, his hand over his forehead. Now there was a slight panic. Harry made his way over to them, and stopped in front of

Sam and Ginny.

"You two can help evacuate the younger students."

The rest of them left, planning to fight off the Death Eaters, while Samantha and Ginny waited for the younger students to show up. Sam

made sure she counted them, and when at last they were all gone-

"Wait, where's Collin Creevey?" Ginny called. Sam felt her stomach drop.

"Harry!" They both exclaimed.

There was no way, no way in hell, that Sam was going to stay behind, especially now that she knew there was a younger student alone

somewhere. She also knew that student well enough to know that he would stay and try to help Harry...and get killed.

Not caring anymore, what anyone said, she ran as fast as she could outside. An hour had past since He had arrived with his Death Eaters, and

the castle was already in battle.

Sam hurried along the corridor, and out onto the dark lawn. It wasn't so dark anymore with all of the spells and curses being thrown about.

Sam fell, twice. The first time, she split her lip, and the second, nearly broke her neck.

What she didn't know, was that a certain android was watching her from the trees. Data felt if he had a heart, it would have stopped in fright.

Especially a second later.

"Aargh!" Sam fell to the ground again, avoiding a killing curse aimed at her. When she got up, a rough hand closed tightly over her arm from

behind. Thinking it was a Death Eater, from the not so gentle grip, Sam whirled around angrily, but gasped and took a slight step back as she

was face to face with Data. His face was livid. For the first time, since she'd met him, Samantha felt terror run through her veins at the sight

of him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again! I know I said I wouldn't be posting again till Friday, but I couldn't resist. I have been writing, still, and decided, eh wht the hey. Why not just post another chapter?Enjoy! :)**

"Samantha Marie LaBrecque, what are you doing?! You could get killed-!" Data said, anger seeping from his voice. Sam brushed the fear away and stood up.

Just as she opened her mouth, Data yelled and grabbed her, this time pulling her with him behind a tree as another spell sped by.

"An explanation, please?" Data reminded her, as he helped her stand again. Sam looked around and said,

"I'm sorry, Data, I really am. But I had to. And before you get all mad and reprimand me, don't forget, you said nothing about not coming back

to Earth.-"

"That is because I thought you would use common sense!" Sam winced slightly at the tone of his voice. She hated that he was so angry at her. But she stood

her ground.

Data shook his head, trying to clear it. He was slightly afraid he was going to go into cascade failure; He'd never experienced emotion like this before. He was

angry, relieved, a little proud and (although he'd never admit it) terrified.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." Sam said, afraid of the same thing.

"If this is too much for you to handle, than you can return to the ship-"

"Absolutely not. My place is here with you," Data's face softened as he said,

"And I would not even think of making you turn your back on your loved ones when they need you the most. I will be with you for the entire thing."

Sam couldn't believe it. Data was not only willing to let her stay, but also wanted to fight alongside her. She felt a slight knot in her stomach,

but she reminded herself that Data couldn't die.

"But how are you-?"

"Q." Data held up the wand Q had given him. Sam stared at it.

"Nice...!" Another spell aimed at them. This time Data pulled Sam behind him and cast a Protego charm in front of it, protecting them both.

"Enough, we need to get going. I'm trying to find a younger student, Collin Creevey. He's got to get out of here, but I can't seem to find him.

Together, they ran, dodging spells and jinxes, across the lawn, searching quickly for Collin. The knot in Sam's stomach was starting to get

tighter.

"There's no sign of him out here, we need to search the castle. Wherever Harry is, most likely, that's where he will be..." Data gave her a

questioning glance, so she explained it as they ran.

Reaching a tapestry covered passageway, she took Data's hand and lead him into it. Big mistake. Sam tripped and fell. Down three flights of

stairs. Data hurried after her, having been not fast enough to grab her. "This magic is illogical..." he grumbled. Then he stopped as he reached

Samantha.

"You are bleeding!" Data exclaimed. Sam sat up, and ripped the sleeve off her shirt, tying it around her now heavily bleeding leg.

"Never mind that. Ow. Stupid trick stairs. Must have been a jinx on them, look. We gotta get outta here. I don't think anyone's down that way,

we need to find a shortcut." She ignored the burning pain in her back, and the wet feeling there. Carefully, and quickly she lead him down

several corridors, and narrow passageways, and still they found no sign of the young boy.

"What are you doing over here?" a voice made Sam jump. Data grabbed his wand, but relaxed as Sam did. Sam turned to see a pale faced-

"Fred?" Sam asked, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"No, it's George, get back in the Room of Requirement-where's Ginny?"

"Never mind that, we're trying to find Collin Creevey." Instantly, George's face fell.

"I'll find him, and send him back to you, now go back or I'll bring you back, myself!" He hollered as he ran back in the other direction.

Just as the twin was out of sight, a shrill, piercing whisper filled the air. Sam glanced up, curiously. It didn't bother her the way it did everyone

else, and Data, who couldn't feel pain, did the same.

"Dispose of your dead with dignity...I order my troops to withdraw..." Was all Sam caught. The next second, a wave of dizziness washed over

her. Sam shook her head and looked up into Data's worried face.

"I'm okay..." She stood up and they looked around.

"Harry..." she whispered. Breaking into a run, she bolted for the stairs, and ran down them at full speed. Data was right behind her. Sam was

still on the lookout for Collin, and her heart was hoping that nothing had happened to him. But every step she took, brought more uncertainty

and fear.

"Where are we going?"

"Something's happening, I can feel it. We need to get outside."

They ran, but when they got to the Entrance Hall, or what was let of it, they were stopped by Cho Chang.

"What the hell-? Did you not hear?! Get inside. You're bleeding, you need help."

Sam opened her mouth, but this time, Data put his foot down. Giving her no time to protest, he grabbed her around the middle, hoisted her up

over his shoulder, and looked at Cho.

"I will make sure she gets her leg healed. Thank you, miss." before marching into the Great Hall, carrying Sam in a fireman's carry. Sam glared

after the Ravenclaw, tapping her fingers against Data's shoulder.

As he set her down, Madam Pompfrey made a beeline straight for her.

"No, Lavendor needs you more, this will heal-" Sam protested, but Professor McGonnagall cut her off.

"It's alright, Poppy. I'll take care of Miss Judd."

Madame Pompfrey nodded and headed over to Lavendor Brown, who lay, unconscioue on the other side of the room. Data crouched in front of

Sam, holding her leg in his lap, as Professor McGonnagall bent over her, performing healing spells.

Sam took her glasses off to clean them, and when she put them back on, her heart sank. Data frowned as he caught the look on her face.

Turning, he looked behind him, and saw what she had seen. The Weasleys were standing crowded around a dead body. Instinctively, Data

grabbed Sam's arms to pin her down, but she was quicker. Sam jumped up and ran to the Weasleys. The second she caught a glimpse of who

was lying on the mat, her legs gave out, and Data caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Fred!" she 's when she really looked around. In the corner, a covered body, all but the head, revealed Collin Creevey. Off near

the entrance, Professor Trelawny pulled the blanket over Lavendor Brown's head, declaring her deceased sadly. Remus...Tonks...Her heart

seemed to beat harder, trying to pump blood through her shocked veins. She ignored Data's arms tightly holding her. And his lips at her ear

whispering,

"Everything will be alright..."

Sam shook her head numbly. she tried to pry Data's grip off her, but he refused to let go. Instead, he brought her, half dragging her, back to

Professor McGonnagall. Her head of house gently wrapped a blanket around her. Sam hissed in pain and shrugged the blanket off. Data

frowned, and bent over her. Carefully, he peeled her robe off, leaving her in just the button down shirt. Several deep gashes slid across her

back, and had bled through the shirt.

"Oh, my goodness!" Professor McGonnagall cried.

"I'm afraid these cannot be healed properly until she's in the hospital wing." Sam shook her head, and pulled the robe off her lap. Jumping up,

she ran before Data could stop her. Out into the corridor. She needed to get away from the bodies.

"I can't...be in there..." She stammered as She felt Data come up behind her. Turning to look at him, she fought back the tears as she said,

"I'm sorry I ran off-"

"Hush," Data shook his head and put a gentle arm around her.

"You are safe, and alive. And you did this for a reason. I cannot be angry with you for that. I would do the same thing."

There was a commotion outside, and everyone headed out. Voldemort, followed by his gang of Death Eaters, and Hagrid, were making their

way toward the front grounds. Hagrid was carrying something, a look of absolute defeat on his features. Sam's heart sank as she stood, half

behind Data. He took her by the shoulder, and refused to let go.

"Who's that, Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Neville, who is that, Hagrid's carrying?"

A moment later, Voldemort himself answered her.

"Harry Potter...is dead!"

"NO! NOO!" Ginny stumbled forward, and Mr. Weasley grabbed her. Sam felt Data's grip tighten on her own shoulder. She looked up at him,

almost begging him to tell her what to do. But his expression was one of horror. And fear.

He'd never seen something so terrible. In all his years of being in Starfleet, he'd never encountered anyone so ruthless, so evil. He fought back

the urge to step forward and speak up; His job was to protect Samantha, and now that he was here, do what he could to help protect her

friends. At the moment, he felt helpless as he watched, along with everyone else, as Voldemort stepped closer, a look of triumph on his face.

"Stupid girl." He chuckled, casting a silencing charm on Ginny. Both Sam and data looked at each other as they noticed that the spell seemed

to last barely a second. Voldemort, of course, didn't notice. Data protectively wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, across the front of her

chest, holding her closer to him.

"From this moment, you put your faith...in me. Now's the time...to declare yourself. Come, join us...or die..." Voldemort's smile left his lips as

he said the last. Silence that was not inflicted fell upon them.

Surprisingly, Sam had no trouble hearing Voldemort, and every word he uttered seemed to spike more terror in her. Suddenly, she realized

Neville was speaking.

"People die every day...Friends...family...Fred...Remus, and Tonks...yeah...we lost Harry tonight...but he's still with us. in here."

Voldemort's face split into a smug, huge smile.

"They didn't die in vain. But you will!" A second later, a swishing noise met Sam's ears, next second, Sam watched in confusion as Harry leaped

out of Hagrid's surprised arms. He ran, sending curses behind him at an enraged Voldemort.

All hell broke loose. Students running, screaming. Data took no chances; he grabbed her and ran, as fast as he could, toward the castle, into

the hall. Sam winced as her back rubbed against Data's chest; she was sure his uniform was going to be soaked in blood, but the android

didn't seem to care. As he ran, he caught Ginny Weasley around the waist, carrying her toward safety as well. Sam would have laughed if she

wasn't in so much pain.

"HEY! Put me down you-" a string of curse words left Ginny's throat, and she began pounding her fists against Data anywhere she could

reach.

"Owww..." She cried as she only hurt her hands.

"Tell me where to go, I cannot stop until I know you two are in a safe place." Data called to Sam. Sam winced and yelled,

"There IS no safe place right now, Data!"

Suddenly he stopped, and his head seemed to twitch. Sam felt her stomach drop.

"Aw, crap..." Sam sighed. Data remembered the holodeck program, and also remembered Sam taking him to-

"Don't even think about it, that's where the Death Eaters are hiding!" She all but screamed at him. Data frowned.

Having no other choice, he decided the best option was to leave the school altogether.

But when he got outside, he wasn't the only one out there. Sam finally managed to pry herself free from Data's grip, and pulled Ginny out.

Data let them, but hid them behind him. He heard Ginny mumble,

"This guy's nuts!"


End file.
